Sith's War
by Sleeeek
Summary: AU. Revan finds refuge and hope in the Enclave on Dantooine after his father's death, but with the Mandalorians causing an uproar and his developing feelings for Bastila Shan unavoidable, he finds it hard to be the Jedi his father wanted to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**Star Wars: Sith's War**_

_**Part I: Betrayal**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The scorching heat burned Revan's back mercilessly, as the seventeen-year-old heaved the broken protocol droid onto his body and started trudging back home. _Stupid droid, _he thought bitterly, _nobody asked _you _to leave! _He held its head in one hand, and the other arm supported the body greatly, trembling all the while from exhaustion and frustration. His home was not far from where he was now, considering how slowly his droid always moved, but he had wanted to take the landspeeder in order not to waste time. His father, however, refused. Revan had been told not to be lazy and use his own two feet to retrieve the droid, much to his dislike.

He squinted and looked ahead, and sighed. He held onto the droid's body more tightly and started to walk in big steps, ready to demand that he was to be excused from all other chores for the rest of the day for this back-breaking assignment and to work on the droid. More than anything, Revan had enjoyed being a small-time mechanic, whether at home or at Anchorhead or even Mos Eisley, doing freelance fixing of droids and other items for the traveling merchants, traders and even smugglers.

It felt like a good way to kill time, and it was the only source of income for him and his father, a family of two. His father had his legs amputated after a terrible speeder accident in the Dune Sea, and he would have died if Revan had not been there to fend off the Sand People attacking and raiding him. From that day on, Revan had taken up the only job he could do well to support his disabled father.

Suddenly, a series of blaster shots could be heard, coming from the direction of Revan's home. He dropped the droid's body and head and sprinted at full speed without hesitation, knowing that his father would be defenseless against anything that may be attacking. He quickly reached into the landspeeder parked just outside his home and pulled out a vibroblade. Without waiting any longer, Revan burst into his home and looked around wildly for any trace of his father or his attackers.

"Dad!" he called out, running into every single room. It wasn't long after that he encountered them in the garage—Mandalorians. He gripped the vibroblade and approached them cautiously from behind, as they were tying his father to a chair.

"You scum. You've owed the Hutt some money for a while now, and you thought you could stay quiet and get away with it, huh?" One of the Mandalorians punched Revan's father strongly on the stomach, causing the man to groan out in pain.

"Revan, no, run!" his father yelled, upon seeing Revan with a vibroblade in his hand. "They're lying, I never borrowed any money—" The same Mandalorian silenced Revan's father by dealing another blow to the his stomach again, and turned around, chuckling.

"Leave my father alone," Revan growled, glaring angrily at the intruders. "He never borrowed _anything_."

"It doesn't matter now," replied the Mandalorian that had punched his father. He raised his blaster and pointed it at his father's head. "You came too late, kid. I won't be sorry." Revan ran forward to strike at the Mandalorian, but it was too late. A second before his blade had made contact with the Mandalorian's head, a shot had been fired. The Mandalorian collapsed to the ground, dead, leaving two more standing behind Revan's dead father. Rage burned within Revan as he advanced towards the other two Mandalorians, preparing to attack, but one of them had already pointed a blaster to his head.

"Stupid move," the Mandalorian muttered, "Looks like this is the end for you."

"HK-47, now!" Revan yelled, slicing the Mandalorian's wrist off. The droid at the far end of the garage activated, and lunged towards the other Mandalorian and broke his neck, killing him. Revan grabbed the last Mandalorian by the collar and brought him closer. "That was my father you three killed. And now, you'll pay for it."

"No, no, wait! I'll… I'll pay you instead… p-please!" begged the Mandalorian, but Revan did not bother listening to his weak pleas. He ran his vibroblade through the Mandalorian's chest, and with a cry of pain, the Mandalorian fell silent and collapsed onto the ground as Revan released his grip, dead.

The anger suddenly disappeared, replaced by an overwhelming amount of sadness and sorrow as Revan turned around to look at his dead father, the only relative he ever knew and loved for as long as he could remember. He closed his father's eyes and bent down to hug his father for the longest moment of his life—longer than any other form of physical contact he had given his father, as though it would make up for the lost time he had never wanted to spend with him, as though it would bring him back to life.

"Master Revan," HK said, "I suggest we dispose of the Mandalorian bodies and bury your father as quickly as possible."

But Revan did not seem to hear HK speaking. All he could feel now was not pain, sadness or even anger, but regret. Regret for not appreciating what his father had done to him, to train him to be a stronger person than any other person his age, to raise him to be the best that he could even though they were poor and for not taking the landspeeder to retrieve the fallen droid even though his father had objected. If he had used the landspeeder, he would have come home faster… he would have been able to defend his father from the Mandalorians… his father would have been able to live…

"Master Revan?" said HK-47, his tone growing louder and louder by the second, as though trying to get his master's attention desperately. "A young woman and a Twi'lek is outside, waiting for you."

"Why me?" growled Revan.

"Since your father has passed away, you have, quite obviously, assumed the position of head of the household…" H2 said, and gestured towards the stairs. "As I said before, Master, they are awaiting…"

Revan scowled, and reluctantly walked up the stairs and headed out of the homestead. As H2 had said, a young girl—probably around his age—and a Twi'lek stood outside patiently.

"Who are you?" he asked, before the Twi'lek could even say anything.

"I'm Zhar Lestin from the Jedi Enclave situated on Dantooine," the Twi'lek said.

Revan raised his eyebrows. "What are a Jedi and his trainee doing all the way out here on the Outer Rim?"

"We came here on behalf of the Jedi Council to investigate a series of raids and attacks by some Mandalorian warriors around the Anchorhead Settlement. We have tracked the last team to this location, but apparently we have lost them," Zhar said, "Quite unfortunate, really."

"I killed the Mandalorians, and their dead bodies are in my garage, if you'd like to see them. You could take them too, if you want, for a few credits," Revan said, letting his fury get the better of him.

This time, it was the girl that spoke up rather irritably. "You can't talk to Master Zhar like that. Didn't your father ever teach you anything?" At the very mention of his father, Revan glared angrily at the girl.

"Now, now, Bastila," Zhar said warningly, "Now is not the time to get into a meaningless argument."

"My father is dead, because of those Mandalorians!" Revan yelled at her uncontrollably. Bastila seemed to be taken aback and even regretful at what she had said, but she did not say anything further.

"Now, young man, I should thank you for getting rid of the Mandalorians for me, but what was your father's name, if I may ask?" Zhar enquired, with a hint of concern and curiosity.

"Why do you want to know?" Revan countered, wishing that the two would stop reminding him that his father was already dead.

Zhar smiled reassuringly. "For no evil purposes, I promise you that," he replied.

Revan folded his arms and grimaced. "His name was Gavin."

For a long moment, there was an uncanny silence as Revan watched Zhar's expression turn into one of surprise and shock. "What is it?" he asked, "Speak up!"

"Gavin…" Zhar repeated. "Gavin was… if I am not mistaken… once a Jedi Knight, a few decades ago."

"My _father _was a Jedi Knight?" Revan asked, incredulous. "Is this some kind of cheap scam, Jedi? Because it certainly isn't working." Bastila looked outraged as she took another step forward and folded her arms.

"We Jedi do not cheat anyone! We're peacekeepers, if you are that misinformed," she said angrily. A smirk played across Revan's face as he circled her slowly.

"Peacekeeper indeed, Bastila," he said dryly, "You're trying to pick a fight with me, aren't you?"

Bastila looked scandalized. "Why are you just so impossibly infuriating? I've never met anyone like you and it is bad luck that I did today!"

Zhar shook his head and sighed. "Enough," he said sternly. "Are you… Revan?"

The smirk slid off his face as Revan stopped moving and looked at Zhar with a perplexed expression. "How did you know my name?" he asked. "Do you mean that my father really was a Jedi Knight?"

"No normal farmer would keep a vibroblade… that's for sure," Zhar said. "I will not intrude upon your peace and home any longer, young Revan. But take the time to look deeper into things. I am giving you a choice today, Revan: to stay on Tatooine or to return to the Jedi Enclave with me and Bastila."

"Why should I go to the Jedi with you two?" Revan asked, his insolence stepping in once more.

"It is hard to say…" Zhar said. "But do keep it in mind. Bastila and I will be waiting in the Anchorhead Cantina tomorrow, and we will leave by sundown. It is your choice, however. Well, farewell, Revan… I hope to see you again tomorrow." Without another word, he and Bastila walked toward their speeder bikes and once they had mounted their vehicles, they sped off, leaving a very confused Revan standing at the same spot where they had left him.

He walked in slowly and glanced at his father's room. Surely it would not hurt to search for some evidence to clear his doubts about what Zhar Lestin had told him about his father? Revan scratched his head and gave in to his curiosity, and stepped into his father's room, a place where he had not been allowed to go in when his father was still alive. Slowly, Revan searched through his father's belongings, and finally, after a long while of searching, stumbled upon a black metal box, which was surprisingly heavy, despite its size.

Revan unlocked it and, his heart pounding furiously, opened it and found a Holocron, with two long objects wrapped in a brown cloth. He took out the Holocron and activated it, and to his surprise, found a series of entries by his father.

_Vrook, Dorak and Zhar have been gone for quite a while now, ever since they parted for the crystal cave. I'm not sure if I should go and check, but their absence is awfully uneasy. Perhaps I should go consult Master Vandar…_

Another entry had stated:

_Finally, I have attained the rank of Jedi Knight, along with Vrook, Dorak and Zhar. I just can't believe it. I have finally become the person I have always dreamed of! I am sure that we four brothers will succeed as Jedi… I will not let Master Vandar down!_

After reading through an alarmingly large amount of entries, Revan found one that was certainly shocking beyond belief.

_Today will be the day I leave the Order. However much I don't want to… I must. Zhar had told me that falling to Shay was not a wise choice, but I can't help it. I have promised her a happy and quiet life with her… anywhere away from the Jedi Order! I want to give her the happiness and freedom from the chains that hold her back from what she wants more than anything else… I wish I could apologize to Master Vandar and even Vrook, Dorak and Zhar… but I cannot waste anymore time. For love, I guess, everyone should pay a price…_

"Shay," Revan murmured. Was that his mother's name? It probably was. Revan had never known his mother, because his father had told him that she had died while giving birth to him. He remembered, for a period of time, he had gone into depression and had blamed himself for the loss of his mother, but his father had told him otherwise. He only knows his mother for the wonderful woman she is… for her pure heart and kindness, and determination to do anything for the one she loved. His father had always told Revan stories about his mother, and he grew up knowing his mother through his father's experiences. It was as good as knowing his mother if she were still alive.

However, he still couldn't believe that his parents were both Jedi Knights. Zhar had definitely known the both of them. That was probably why his expression had changed when Revan had told him his father's name…

He set the Holocron down on the bed and looked down at the objects still wrapped in a brown cloth. Revan unraveled the cloth, and to his surprise, discovered that there were two lightsabers, probably each belonging to his father and mother.

Revan attached the two lightsabers to his belt, and stood up to keep the Holocron safe within his room—the only few things that could keep his parents close to his heart forever, and made a decision.

* * *

"Do you really expect this Revan to come?" Bastila demanded, sitting across Zhar.

The Twi'lek smiled and nodded. "I know he will, if he had discovered his father's past," he replied. "Besides, it is not sundown yet."

Bastila folded her arms. "Well, I dislike him," she said. "He annoys me to no end!"

Zhar chuckled and shook his head. "His attitude may be insufferable at times, but if he truly is Gavin's son, he will be exactly like the man I once partnered with as a Jedi Knight," he told Bastila, memories already flowing through his mind like a movie on replay. "I remember when I first met Gavin… he was exactly the way Revan is now, believe it or not. But, he proved to be an excellent student in the end. I'm sure Revan isn't capable of driving you to a premature death, Bastila."

"That may be, but I honestly cannot stand him and his witty remarks," Bastila said, refusing to believe that Revan could be as any good as his father was.

"Well, well, looks like I've got a _great _welcoming committee!" Revan exclaimed from behind Bastila, causing her to spill her drink on top of a Jawa's head as it was passing by. She stood up and turned around, looking absolutely agitated.

"Can you _not _be a nuisance at all the wrong times of the day?" Bastila said angrily. "If I were not a Jedi…"

"What would you do, Miss Jedi Knight?" Revan countered with a grin.

Bastila opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and sat down without a word, fuming.

"You've decided to follow us, have you?" Zhar said delightedly. "Splendid… I believe we can leave now!"

Revan smirked. "One condition," he said.

For a moment, Zhar looked worried. "What is it, Revan?"

"You can't bunk me in with Bastila here," he said amusedly upon seeing Bastila turn a deep shade of angry red and turning to glare at him yet again, "because I'll probably kill her faster than she can say 'Force'."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star Wars: Sith's War**_

_**Part I: Betrayal**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The ride to the planet of Dantooine was a long one, and it felt like eternity. Well, to Bastila, that is. Ever since the three of them got on the ship, Revan had been much more annoying than ever. He had sat on _her _bed doing up his personal droid—which he called HK-46, or was it 47, Bastila could not remember—and had accidentally caused his droid to spurt a small amount of grease onto her bed. She had become hysterical and chased him out with her lightsaber. What had made things worse was that Zhar Lestin had done nothing but observe them with a bemused expression, doing nothing to stop Revan.

"Will you _stop _trying to kill me?" Revan had said one day, when Bastila ignited her lightsaber upon seeing him on not _her _bed but _his _own bed. She had forgotten that he—for once—was not being much of a nuisance and a parasite, and deactivated it reluctantly.

"I would have enjoyed it," she said haughtily, sitting down. When Revan did not reply, she turned around to realize that he was working on something near the workbench now. She seemed curious, and so she crept up behind him and peered over his shoulder. Bastila was surprised to see that Revan was actually working on a blaster pistol, and she tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to drop the blaster onto the bench with a clatter, causing it to fire a shot. Both Revan and Bastila jumped back in surprise.

He turned around to face her with an irritable look and folded his arms. "That could have killed you or me if I wasn't careful," he said evenly. "But I guess I can't blame you for poking your nose into things. I've bugged you enough for the last two days."

Bastila raised her eyebrows at him. "Why are you working on the blaster pistol anyway?" she asked, standing next to him now.

"It's for HK-47," he replied, not even looking up at her once. "He's a special droid."

"You made him?"

Revan nodded. "Well, since I turned fifteen I started working on him as my biggest project… and I've given him so many modifications I realized I made this sort of… assassin droid," he explained, "But he doesn't kill people on impulse—" He turned to HK-47. "—do you?"

The droid shook its head. "Explanation: I kill people only when they attempt to harm the lives of my Master or if he orders me to do so."

Revan turned to grin at a shocked Bastila. "Admit it, Bastila, I'm a genius," he said. Setting the blaster pistol down on the workbench, Revan turned back to Bastila. "What is it?"

"What? What do you mean?" Bastila said, looking quite nerve-wrecked.

"You seem tense."

Bastila folded her arms. "I don't think you should be so judgmental, Revan. I am most certainly _not _tense!" To her surprise, Revan chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not on your face if that's what you're thinking," he said coolly. "I can feel it. But I guess it's just my natural charm…" Bastila could not help but to laugh at his arrogant statement. She walked over to her bed, her back facing Revan.

"What a nerve _you _have, Revan," Bastila remarked. "You don't know the Jedi well, do you? We can't exactly feel attraction towards others… especially not someone as arrogant and ignorant like you!"

Behind her, she could hear him chuckle. "Whatever you say," he replied. Before either of the two could say any more, Zhar Lestin walked in looking quite pleased.

"We have arrived," he said. "The Council is waiting for us."

"Hey Zhar," Revan said suddenly, "I thought we were going to the Temple on Coruscant."

The Twi'lek looked quite surprised when Revan had called him by his first name, but ignored the informality nonetheless. "Yes, but the Council had a few problems cropping up, you see. So they suggested it would be better to bring your training to Dantooine instead of a hectic place like Coruscant. But rest assured, the both of you will be transferred to Coruscant after completing your training as Padawans."

After taking all their belongings, the three left the ship and stepped out into the Jedi Enclave, where three Jedi were waiting for them. Revan could not help but notice that the one in the middle was not human, and was particularly smaller than all of the others.

"Revan, these are Masters Vandar, Vrook and Dorak," Zhar said. "I'm sure you know Master Vrook and Master Dorak, yes?"

Revan nodded. "Yeah… you knew my father, right?"

Dorak smiled, but Vrook merely nodded curtly.

"You look just like your father," Dorak said kindly. "And you have your mother's eyes."

"I… I guess I don't get that a lot," Revan muttered.

"Well now, there is no time to waste," Dorak said. "Zhar, Bastila, you may retire for the day. I'm going to give young Revan here a quick tour of the Enclave."

Both Bastila and Zhar bowed respectfully, before walking off in the opposite direction that Revan and Dorak were going. The tour was not as boring as Revan had expected, and he had even managed to catch a glimpse of the Jedi Archives before Dorak had ushered him on quickly. Along the way, he had seen a few Jedi sparring with each other using their own lightsabers, and he could not help but to feel a little excited to start walking down the path his father had before him.

"I was hoping to see your father again," Dorak said, stopping just outside the Council Chamber. "Where might he be?"

Revan looked away silently. "He… was murdered by the Mandalorians Zhar and Bastila were tracking."

"They weren't there in time… and you could never have prevented it," Dorak said empathetically. "I am sorry for your loss, Revan. It must have been very painful."

"I could have stopped them," Revan said. "He didn't let me take the landspeeder to find the droid… if he did I would have come back earlier… I could have…" He could not say anymore. The pain returned, causing his heart to ache greatly.

He could feel Dorak's hand on his shoulder as the Jedi Master led him away to somewhere much quieter. The courtyard, Revan found, was probably the most peaceful place he had ever been around the Enclave.

"What happened to the Mandalorians? Did Bastila and Zhar…?"

"No," Revan said, his voice shaky. "I killed them."

* * *

Over the next few days, Revan discovered that he had been assigned to a Jedi Master Kreia. He had secretly wanted to be trained under Master Dorak or maybe even Zhar, but all he could do was to accept his first new Master. He strolled into the courtyard and spotted only one female Jedi standing there, gazing out at the empty grasslands of Dantooine. He approached her quietly from behind, not sure whether this was his Jedi Master or not.

"Master… Master Kreia?" Revan called out to her, unsure of what he was doing. Dorak had told him to look out for his Master, for his training should start very soon. Revan had also remembered Dorak telling him that since he was much older than other students, he should get to his three trials as soon as possible under the tutelage of Kreia.

The Jedi turned around and smiled at him. But it was all Revan could do to stop himself from jumping back in fright, for Master Kreia was a blind Jedi, and her condition was alarmingly obvious to Revan.

"Are you young Revan?" she asked. "Master Dorak has informed me about you."

"Yes," Revan replied. "I'm pleased to meet you, Master Kreia."

"Oh, don't start with the formalities now," Kreia said with a hearty laugh. "You may call me Kreia and Kreia only."

Revan smiled, feeling the tension lift.

"Now Revan, today will be the day your training starts," she told him as they walked around the courtyard. "But there won't be much action yet, of course."

"I understand," Revan said.

Kreia seemed to observe him for a while, but Revan could not comprehend how a blind lady could actually _look _at him.

"You wonder about my condition," she stated, surprising Revan.

"I'm sorry," he said hastily. "I just wanted to know…"

"A long story for another time, Revan," Kreia said with a smile. "Many of my former students have also wondered the same thing you did."

Another long silence fell between the two, and Revan tried his best to avoid the fact that Kreia was _still _observing him. He looked far ahead and tried to concentrate on the hunter on the vast grassland, hiding behind a few rocks, just a few feet away from some kath hounds. The hunter aimed carefully and did his best not to make any noise, and then he fired at the first kath hound. The animal fell to the ground, dead, and the other two hounds ran away, alarmed.

"The Force," Kreia said finally. "It flows within you endlessly, Revan. You are, without a doubt, a Force sensitive."

"Force sensitive?" Revan repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It means, my student, that you are stronger in the Force than anyone I have ever known or come across… well, with the exception of Master Vandar," Kreia replied.

"I never knew," Revan said simply. "I only realized my father and mother were Jedi as well…"

Kreia smiled.

"I knew them," she said. "I never really could blame them for leaving the Order."

"Why not? I think Master Vrook has a problem with it," Revan said, looking up at her. "I mean… he didn't really seem pleased to see me…"

"Vrook Lamar was always close to the Jedi Code, and he stuck with it. When he found out that his closest friend had fallen in love… and had broken the Code… well, Vrook was never the same again," Kreia explained. "When he found out that your father wanted to leave the Order with Shay, the two got into a fight. They never spoke to each other ever again. Dorak and Zhar kept some contact a while back, but I believe they stopped contacting him when Vrook expressed his dislike."

"So Vrook and my father were best friends?"

"Those four were the closest friends back in their time," Kreia said with a small smile. "It's a shame those Mandalorians had killed your father. I know Vrook still ached to see his best friend, even long after he left with Shay."

Revan frowned. "He couldn't blame my father for falling in love."

"But he went against the Jedi Code," Kreia countered. "But I could never blame him if anyone asked me to. He merely followed his heart and did what he thought was right. Shay was under tremendous pressure as a Jedi Knight. She was never the perfect student her Master wanted… and she often drifted to the dark side. Your father, I expect, did all he could to save her from certain doom. Because of that, the Order never pursued the two. They felt that since Shay was vulnerable to the dark side, and she and your father had formed a strong bond, giving them a life away from the Jedi Order was all they could do to prevent the loss of two students to the dark side."

She turned back to Revan again, smiling. "And then they had you."

Revan couldn't help but smile too. But as much as the both of them would have liked to continue talking about his parents, Kreia knew that she had to focus on her student's training right now.

"Time is of the essence, Revan," Kreia said suddenly, changing the subject and startling Revan. "Henceforth, your training begins."

* * *

"I trust Revan will do fine," Dorak said. "He has his father's blood in him. I know he will succeed as a Jedi."

Vrook looked disgruntled. "But you said so yourself, Dorak! He killed the Mandalorians in cold blood, out of revenge. Anger and hate lead to the dark side, surely you know that!" he argued. "I don't approve of him."

"There must be another reason why you're so reluctant to let Revan train as a Jedi," Dorak said. "Just because his father went against the Jedi Code and left with Shay does not mean that Revan will do the same. Revan isn't his father, but his son."

"I know that, Dorak, but I fear that Revan would fall to the temptations and follow in his father's footsteps…" Vrook said. "The danger of losing a student is too much. Shay was another example."

"Do not bring his dead parents into the picture," Dorak said evenly. "It is Revan who deserves a chance. I believe in him, and with Kreia, I am sure he won't be swayed."

"It would be wise to see how wrong your decision is," Vrook said, standing up. "I would be right. Gavin went against the rules, so who is to say Revan won't be just like his father?" Without another word, he left the Council Chamber, leaving Dorak alone to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star Wars: Sith's War**_

_**Part I: Betrayal**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Months had passed, and Revan had passed his trials to become an official Jedi Padawan. Bastila was surprised at his rapid process through his training, and could not help but feel envious that Revan had come a Padawan so easily when she had taken much longer to reach her first trials. She had found him training almost everyday, something she would never find herself doing, even though she felt that she should train harder. Zhar had told her that Revan, within a few more weeks, would most certainly surpass her as a Padawan, causing her to feel a little more than envious of Revan's abilities.

More than ever, as time passed, Bastila found herself looking at Revan in a completely different perspective. What was once annoyance and irritation now became admiration as she watched him one day in the library, reading up on the Jedi History. He was more serious than she had ever seen him before, and it surprised her to realize that he had more patience in him than she would have thought.

"I heard they aren't transferring us to Coruscant anymore," Revan said one day, sitting down next to her in the courtyard. "Some trouble with the Mandalorians, I heard."

"And where did you get that information from anyway?" Bastila said, curious. She had previously been looking forward to going to Coruscant for more opportunities as a Jedi Padawan, but hearing Revan say this, she felt her heart sink.

"I heard Zhar and Vandar talking about it the other day," Revan replied, "I wish I could be there. Those Mandalorians shouldn't deserve to live."

"You shouldn't rely too much on your anger and desire for vengeance to lead you on your path. It brings you closer to the dark side," Bastila warned him, "A dangerous path to take."

"What makes you so sure the dark side is really so evil?" Revan asked. "Have any of the Masters even been there? I mean the dark side? Did they experience what it was like?"

Bastila looked alarmed. "No," she replied, "And you shouldn't talk like that, Revan. You're sounding awfully curious for your own good."

"Am I?" Revan said, "Well… I only want to know why my mother was so tempted to go there… I mean, from what I heard from Kreia and Dorak."

"You never know what might happen to you once your curiosity gets the better of you," Bastila said. "The dark side can consume you fully when you least expect it, and soon you find yourself turning into an evil person, one full of anger and hate… so tainted with darkness. It is a scary thing to think about, but I am sure that is how dangerous the dark side is. I would advise you against wanting to learn more about it and stay focused on your primary training."

"You're starting to sound like Master Zhar," Revan teased, with a smile. "But I guess you'd make a good double of him… with one exception: you're not a Twi'lek."

"Oh, do shut up, Revan," Bastila said, although a smile had already crept upon her face. "He has influenced me in great ways. He is a good Jedi."

"Are there bad Jedi now?" Revan questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Bastila nodded, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Really, now… like who?" asked Revan.

"Like _you_," Bastila said, laughing out loud. "You are one of the most rotten people I have ever met, Revan, and you most certainly have to agree with me!" Revan did not feel insulted, but instead he pretended to be angry, and he glared at her. Bastila, however, saw through his feeble pretence.

"You'll pay for that, Bastila," he said, getting up to chase her.

They ran further and further away from the Jedi Enclave, laughing as Revan had to jump over a kath hound pup, causing it to chase them with glee. Before it could go any further, however, its mother stopped it and turned it around, away from the two running Jedi. Bastila made it up to the top of the hill and, panting heavily, looked around to find Revan, but he was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, from below, Revan caught hold of her left ankle and pulled her down with him as they rolled down the hill, laughing in each other's arms, and holding on for dear life.

Thankfully, the grass was soft, and they soon came to a stop as Revan crashed first into a boulder and groaning out in pain. Yet, he was smiling.

"Are you all right?" Bastila asked, smiling as much as Revan was.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm fine, Bastila. I just haven't had this much fun in such a long time."

"And when was the last time you did?"

Revan seemed to think for a while, before saying, "When I got my first droid. My father bought it for me and…" He couldn't say anymore as they had touched on the subject of his father, and he felt his throat choke up with all the words he wanted to say, the happy memories he wanted to relive… but he knew they wouldn't do any good. They wouldn't bring his father back to life.

And for the first time in his life, Revan cried silently. He didn't really care about where he was or who he was, and slowly, he buried his head against Bastila's shoulder, shaking and trembling as he let his emotions out, even though it was the most awkward position to be in at the moment. Bastila was shocked to have someone looking to her for support and comfort, but this was hardly the way to offer it. They were both lying down in the grass, arms around each other, and Revan was crying into her shoulder. Slowly, she put her hand on his head and held him a little tighter, and felt his arms tighten around her waist, and it brought the two closer together.

"I'm sorry, Revan," she whispered into his ear.

It felt like eternity to Bastila and Revan, but neither complained. Revan breathed in her heady scent, and slowly realized where he was again. He lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes certainly red, but he felt no embarrassment. More surprisingly, he felt quite comforted with her, and his heart was racing. He had never really had a friend he could talk to—most of the time back in Tatooine he would either be at home working on HK-47, or helping his father do some errands around Anchorhead and Mos Eisley—and he was surprised Bastila hadn't let go and backed away yet.

He released his hold on her, and stood up. Extending his hand, Revan smiled weakly at her. "I must look like a fool," he said, as Bastila took it and stood up.

"No," Bastila said softly, wiping the remains of his tears away from his cheeks and running her hand through his hair. "You didn't. Not much anyway."

Revan chuckled. "Glad you're honest."

"You are a strong person, Revan. I'm surprised you only let your feelings out now when your father was killed before your very eyes," she said, "It must be have been very painful." Bastila continued touching his hair, and slowly started to caress his cheek. Who is this person now, who had already won her heart when she least expected it? It was not the insufferable bunk mate she had aboard the ship, no—this was someone different. Revan caught hold of her hand and lowered it, and leaned forward slowly, his gaze searing her heart.

He was getting closer now, and Bastila swore she could feel his heart beating—just as fast as hers. His lips touched hers as they fell into a kiss, as blissful and as sweet as Bastila had dreamed it would be. She felt his arms bring her nearer again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had wanted it to be like this forever, but the reality of where they were and who they were crashed into her, causing her to break away from the kiss reluctantly. He leaned towards her again, his forehead now touching hers.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "But I… I should be honest."

"What are you talking about?" Bastila asked, making no effort to move away from Revan, even though her mind told her to.

"You… I… I don't know, Bastila. I don't know what it is about you that makes me feel so alive all the time," Revan said. "I forget to breathe when I'm around you, and I know I shouldn't, but I want to get closer to you every time. My heart aches for you, even though I have made an oath like you did to the Order…"

"Then we shouldn't," Bastila said.

But Revan wasn't listening. "…You are like nobody I have ever met, Bastila, and I don't regret this. I truly don't," he said, his voice growing softer. "I love you, Bastila. My heart needs you."

"We can't," Bastila said. "I… the Jedi Code…"

"What boundaries are these, separating us from what our hearts yearn for?" Revan asked her, holding her closer. "How could they help us by disallowing us from loving someone? I have come to you for a reason, Bastila… and by the Force… yes, I believe it has brought us together."

"No, Revan…"

"Don't you love me, Bastila?" whispered Revan. "Do you want to let this kiss… my love for you… become a nightmare and another reason to follow the emotionless ways of the Jedi?" He kissed her again, this time much gentler, waiting for her to respond.

"I can't. We are both Jedi, Revan," she replied, feeling her heart breaking. "I… I can't love you."

"But do you?" he said. "Just one word, Bastila… tell me."

There was a long silence as the two stood at the same spot, unsure of what to do next. And suddenly, Bastila's arms tightened around his neck, and she kissed him again, pouring all her love into him, her very being shaking with desire to tell him… to let him know that she needed him as much as he did…

She broke away, now in tears. "I can't do this Revan," she said. "I'm hurting inside… because what I want can never be…"

"I understand," he said. "I know how it feels."

"I'm sorry, Revan. But I cannot love you. I don't."

She let go of him and stepped away, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Revan looked up at her with a heartbroken look, and reached out to her to wipe away her tears. She longed for his touch again, but she knew this was never allowed. Bastila stepped away, and took a deep breath. Without another word, she ran off, heading towards the direction of the Enclave, leaving Revan empty and listless as he followed her, his steps slower and much harder to take.

* * *

Over the next few days, Kreia had observed a drastic change in Revan's attitude to everything around him. He had trained with such reluctance that Kreia had to call him over to her one day to talk about his problems, if any.

"Yes, Master?" Revan said, sitting down next to her.

"Something has been troubling you," Kreia said, making it much more of a statement than a question.

Revan nodded. "Yes," he said. "But it's nothing. I will overcome it in a matter of days."

"It already has been a matter of days ever since you started acting like a zombie," Kreia said. "Tell me, Revan, what troubles you?"

Up till now, Revan had been holding in all of his pain, and he could hold no further. If there was anyone he was going to be honest with, it was most certainly going to be his own Jedi Master. "The Code," Revan stated coldly. "It's insufferable, Master Kreia." The hate and disdain in his voice worried Kreia.

"What do you mean by that, young Padawan?" asked Kreia curiously.

"It restricts me to what I want… and it makes the Jedi so emotionless. We have become robots, rather than the guardians of peace! We are supposed to protect the galaxy when we cannot feel a single emotion ourselves," Revan growled, "We cannot love anyone else, and we most certainly cannot _care _too much about anyone!"

"That is the way of the Jedi," Kreia explained calmly. "What ever do you mean by all this…?"

Revan glared at Kreia. "Don't you understand? I can't live like this anymore… I most certainly don't want to live in a world of pain every single day!"

Before Kreia could say anything further, however, Zhar Lestin walked in looking quite worried and flustered.

"Revan," Zhar said, "I do not know if you already are aware of this… but I'm afraid to tell you that Bastila has transferred to Coruscant."

Revan dropped his lightsaber and stared at Zhar. "Why? I thought the Mandalorians were causing trouble and we weren't allowed to go!"

"Well, yes, but Bastila had requested for the transfer. I thought she would tell you why," Zhar said, alarmed that his student had not even told _Revan _the reason why she would be going to Coruscant at such a dangerous time like this.

"She didn't," Revan replied, feeling the same aching loss he did when Bastila had ran away from him on the grassland plains of Dantooine. Now, he had lost her forever.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star Wars: The Legacy of the Dark Side**_

_**Part I: Betrayal**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Why would you want to go to Coruscant at such a time like this?" Vrook asked, sitting before Revan.

"I… I feel that I must," he said. Trying hard to put on a strong and determined face, rather than desperate, he continued, "I want to hunt down those Mandalorian beasts!" Which was partially true, as Revan looked directly at Dorak, who held a very confused look.

"But you are merely a Padawan!" Vrook countered. "I for one am sure that a mere Padawan could not be ready to face the Mandalorians now. You will stay here and continue your Jedi training with Master Kreia. The Knights will go and handle the Mandalorians, not Padawans like you."

"Then make _me _a Knight. I am ready for the trials, I know it," he said. "Even though I may be young, but I know I am ready for them."

Dorak looked surprised, as did Vandar, but Vrook looked scandalized.

"Make _you _a Jedi Knight?" Vrook repeated, disbelief etched all over his face.

"Patience, young one," Vandar said, addressing Revan for the very first time. "It will not be long before we decide to make you a Jedi Knight. But now is not the time. You may want to face the Mandalorians because of your father, but a rash action will no doubt have grave consequences. I advise you to stay here on Dantooine to further your training—you are making good progress."

Revan knew that he could say no more. Unless he told them about Bastila—which would land him as a Jedi Exile—nothing else could make them want to allow him to take the Knight trials. He bowed, and left the Jedi Council Chamber silently.

As he exited the Chamber, he was met with Kreia, who looked simply concerned for him. She led him away, and out into the courtyard, before she would say anything to him.

"I worry for you, Padawan," she said. "I wonder about your motive to go to Coruscant."

"I already told you, Kreia," Revan said, irritable, "It's because of the Mandalorians causing trouble there. I feel that I must—"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Revan," Kreia said gently. "It is because of Bastila Shan's transfer, isn't it? I've always had a feeling that the both of you have gotten considerably closer ever since I saw the both of you on the plains of Dantooine."

Revan was shocked. "How did you… why did you follow us?"

"You two were making such a ruckus I couldn't possibly meditate in peace, could I?" Kreia said with a smile.

"Please," Revan pleaded desperately, "Don't tell the Council."

Kreia put up a hand. "You have forgotten what I said to you about your father, haven't you?" she said. "I told you that I would never blame him for falling in love with Shay. Now, I can say the same for you. I am with you, Padawan, surely you must know that."

At her words, Revan felt much better and more relieved, but he was still nonetheless frantic about Bastila. "Kreia, I have to go to Coruscant to find her," Revan said. "Help me." The helplessness in his voice had touched Kreia, but she knew that she could do nothing to help him.

"For now, I am of no help to you regarding the trip to Coruscant," she said. "The only way I _can _help you is to train you much harder, so that the Masters will see that you are ready for Knighthood. You must be patient, Revan. I sense that Vrook has lost the only ounce of trust he had in you from the beginning. He is wary of you and your impatient ways, and fears that you will become like your father. The loss of a friend had scarred him for life, Revan, you must know that."

"I know," Revan said. "But it's just so frustrating to know that Bastila went to Coruscant because of me. It's my fault she went there, because she wanted to get away from me. Because it was my fault I told her I loved her."

"Bastila is a strong young woman," Kreia reassured him. "No Mandalorian could hurt her easily."

"But I did," Revan said softly.

"All you can do now is to follow my teachings and train harder than ever, and faster than ever, if you are to go to Coruscant now. Trust me, and you will become a Knight soon enough," Kreia said.

"I… thank you, Kreia. I don't know what to say. If I had been taught by another Master… I would have been exiled a long time ago," he said. "You are the only one I trust, other than Master Dorak. Here, I am alone. I used to have Bastila, but now I have no one but you. I cannot even turn to Master Dorak now."

"Don't worry, Revan," Kreia said. "Just follow me and you will see her again."

* * *

Even though the danger of the Mandalorians on Coruscant had died down a few weeks ago they had resurfaced yet again just recently, and the Mandalorians had not given up trying to cause trouble around the galaxy. They had tried raiding several planets so far, and the Jedi Enclave had sent many Jedi to prevent them from doing damage by stopping them. Revan and Kreia were sent to Tatooine, much to Revan's dislike, and they found that the Mandalorians had attacked Anchorhead, causing the whole settlement to suffer from quarantine as they stripped the place of its goods.

Revan and Kreia arrived at Anchorhead, only to find that the Mandalorians had taken control of all the landing bays.

"Docking fee is 1000 credits," the Mandalorian said, advancing towards Revan.

"Who is in charge of this operation in Anchorhead?" Revan demanded, feeling his anger rising upon seeing the Mandalorian. It had reminded him of how his father had died.

"Who are you to challenge _my _authority?" the Mandalorian challenged.

Revan narrowed his eyes. "Don't cross me, Mandalorian. Regardless, I have no credits to offer you," he said. "But I can offer you death."

"You scum," the Mandalorian spat. "You'll regret saying that!"

Kreia and Revan both ignited their lightsabers and fought through the first few Mandalorians guarding the docking bay, and proceeded to the settlement. Acting as though nothing had happened, the two Jedi walked into the cantina, and realized that no one was there except for a few Mandalorians.

"Hey, you! Anchorhead is under quarantine, so you should be at home," one of them said, looking up at Kreia and Revan.

"We just got here," Kreia said, "We didn't know."

"Yeah, yeah, but now that you're here you can't leave so too bad," he replied.

"Actually, we're looking for a job opportunity. Maybe we could work for you," Revan offered, surprising both his Master and the Mandalorians.

"Work for us, eh? What could you offer us?"

Revan seemed to think for a moment, before saying, "Skills to kill."

"You don't seem very skillful, boy," commented the Mandalorian harshly. Without missing a beat, Revan ignited his lightsaber and struck down the Mandalorian, shocking the other unarmed Mandalorians.

"Convinced?" he asked them.

The few of them seemed to converse between themselves before looking back at Revan. "Deal. We'll take you to our boss," they said, and led Kreia and Revan to the Czerka office, now overtaken by them, and told them to wait while they went to get their boss.

Within moments, a man with a gun installed as his right arm stepped out. He walked towards Revan and Kreia. "What's your business here?" he asked.

"We are both looking for job opportunities with the Mandalorians. You must be their leader," Revan said. "I'm Revan."

"I'm Canderous Ordo. You a Jedi?" the Mandalorian leader asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Kreia said, raising her eyebrows.

The Mandalorian narrowed his eyes. "The Jedi destroyed one of our battalions on Coruscant. Now tell me, what are you _really _here for?" Canderous asked.

"To put a stop to the tyranny you Mandalorians are causing here on Tatooine," Revan said, knowing that Canderous had already seen through their lies. "I won't lie any further. Today, you die for the hundreds of innocent lives you destroyed on Coruscant and Tatooine!" He ignited his lightsaber and struck at Canderous' mechanic arm, slicing it into half and rendering him unarmed. He backed away and out of the exit, carefully avoiding the two Jedi's strikes as his fellow Mandalorians advanced to attack them. Revan and Kreia fought through them with ease, and set out to find Canderous, but were being attacked by all the Mandalorians in the entire Anchorhead settlement.

"Canderous must have informed his troops," Revan said. "I'll bet he's escaped by now!"

"No matter," Kreia replied, slicing off the head of another Mandalorian. "Our objective is to liberate Anchorhead. If he runs, he probably won't come back in a while." Revan fought through more Mandalorians alongside his Master, and soon, they eliminated all of the Mandalorians from Anchorhead. Slowly, one by one, all the citizens of Anchorhead came out of their homes.

An old woman with a young boy in tow went up to Revan and Kreia with a grateful smile on her face. "Thank you, Master Jedi, for rescuing us from the Mandalorians. We owe you our lives…" she said meekly, clutching Revan's hand. He smiled back at her and nodded.

"It was our duty," he said. "Rest assured those Mandalorians won't be here anytime soon." It was more than a statement; it was a solid promise Revan swore to keep.

Soon after, Kreia and Revan returned to their ship. "You did well," Kreia said, "I do believe you are ready for the Knight trials."

"Master Vrook would tell you that I'm still young and too impatient, Kreia," Revan said. "He would want me to turn twenty before he allowed me anything else."

"But you are only two years away from that," Kreia replied. "I will talk to the Council. Don't worry, Revan. My judgment of you is never wrong."

True to her words, after they returned to the Jedi Enclave, Kreia immediately sought a meeting with Vrook, Dorak and Vandar. Moments later, she emerged.

"Well?" asked Revan, "Did they agree?"

"They wish to see you now," Kreia said. "Don't worry, Revan. They did not express any dislike of my request, even Vrook."

She walked off, leaving Revan standing before the entrance to the Council Chamber. He walked in, feeling more nervous than he had before, and stood before the three Jedi Masters.

"Kreia tells me you wish to take on the Knight trials," Dorak said, "But I'm afraid you are still too young, Revan."

"I could try," Revan persisted, not willing to let this chance slip away from him.

"But there is another alternative," Vandar interjected. "I am sending you on a mission to Coruscant without Master Kreia, young Revan."

"What?" Revan said, in disbelief. "Alone? I thought there had to be a Master to accompany a Padawan at all times."

Vandar nodded, acknowledging that point. "But you will not be alone. I am sending you to Coruscant with Alek Squingarquesimus, a Padawan of your age as well. Both your Master and his have been assigned to a much heavier duty and they are unable to accompany the both of you. There have been a number of attacks on Coruscant surfacing again caused by the Mandalorians, and I fear for the safety of the Jedi Council on Coruscant. Their Masters and Knights are holding off the Mandalorians, but there seems to be a base of operations somewhere in Coruscant. However, the assignment is not to track down the base, but to take the place of the higher Jedi to defend the Temple and fend off attacks around the city. You will remain there for as long as the Mandalorian threat still prevails in Coruscant with Alek."

Revan could barely believe what he had just heard. A long term assignment to Coruscant! "Thank you, Masters," he said, bowing. Just at that moment, another Jedi walked in.

"Masters, I have prepared the ship," he told them.

"Ah, Alek," Vandar said, and gesturing to Revan, "This is Revan, your new partner for this assignment."

Alek turned to Revan and smirked, but nonetheless acknowledged him.

"The both of you may leave as soon as possible, after you have gathered all necessary items," Dorak ordered. "It is imperative that you two relieve the Masters there."

"You must also defend the Temple at all costs, remember that, for there are younglings that reside within," Vrook reminded them. "Now go."

The two Jedi bowed, and left the Council Chamber together.

"Alek Squingarquesimus," Alek said, offering a hand and smiling.

Revan took his hand and shook it, while saying, "I'm Revan."

"I think we'll have a ball of a time there, don't you think?" he said, as they walked towards the ship.

"I guess so," Revan said. His mind was not on the assignment, but rather on Bastila Shan, whom he had been longing to see ever since she left the Enclave for Coruscant. Would she turn away from him when he saw her, or would she return with him to Dantooine after all the attacks have stopped?

"One thing's for sure," Alek said confidently, "We'll have a lot of good fights there in Coruscant."

But Revan's biggest fight of all was probably convincing Bastila to return to Dantooine with him. He wasn't sure whether she would follow him, but he sure as hell was not going to leave her on Coruscant alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Star Wars: Sith's War**_

_**Part I: Betrayal**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Alek and Revan reached Coruscant in no time, and were alarmed to see that there were attacks going on almost _everywhere_. They landed near the Jedi Temple and quickly made their way into the large building, and were met with a few Jedi Masters.

"We have been expecting you," one of them said. "I am Master Kavar, and this is Master Ell and Master Atris. You are the two Jedi the Enclave sent, yes?"

"Yes," Revan replied. "We were not aware that the situation had become so serious."

"Oh, it wasn't before, but now the Mandalorians have taken their attack to the second level. They are sending in more troops as we speak," Kavar explained. "The Masters have already left for the remainder of the city, but we are the ones that waited for you. Now that you are here, I trust that you will protect the Temple along with some of the Knights that chose to remain to protect the younglings and the Padawans."

"We will," said Alek determinedly. The Masters nodded in approval and left immediately, leaving Alek and Revan to themselves.

"Master Kavar," Revan called, running up to the Jedi Master.

Kavar looked troubled. "Yes, Revan?"

"Did you receive a Padawan not too long ago by the name of Bastila Shan?" he asked, wanting to see her now.

"Bastila Shan…" Kavar seemed to think for a moment. "I'm afraid to tell you that Bastila never returned from one of the missions to protect a certain part of Coruscant we had sent her on with a Jedi Knight. He returned, but he told us that she had been captured by the Mandalorians."

Revan felt his heart sink. "Master, I must save her," Revan said.

"It is understandable," Kavar said, misinterpreting Revan's intentions. "Rest assured the Jedi Masters will put an end to this torture and find young Bastila."

Before Revan could say anything else, Kavar left with the other two Jedi Masters, leaving Revan dumbfounded and panicky.

"What is it, Revan?" Alek asked, sensing his friend's unease.

"It's Bastila," he said. "She was captured by the Mandalorians."

"Bastila? As in, Bastila Shan?" said Alek, his jaw dropping. "Hey, I know her. She's Zhar's student, right? But we can't go find her now, not when we're one of the few people here protecting the Temple from those Mandalorians."

"Then I'll go find her," Revan insisted. "You stay here with the rest. One less Jedi doesn't make much of a difference to those Mandalorians."

Alek gawked at Revan. "Are you serious? You can't just leave! I mean, what if one of the Jedi Masters ask me where you are? What do I say to them?" he asked, frantic.

"I don't know just make up some—"

Before Revan could finish, a large explosion caught their attention as several Mandalorian troops stormed in. The Jedi around them all activated their lightsabers and began to fight the Mandalorians, including Alek. Sensing the opportunity arise amidst the chaos, Revan slipped out of the Temple quietly, managing to sneak past all the Jedi and the Mandalorians undetected. Ahead of him was the entire city of Coruscant, a large metropolitan city where Revan felt lost and clueless. He had no idea where the Mandalorian base of operations was located, and he most certainly was sure that Bastila was being kept prisoner there. He strongly refused to believe that she was dead, and that kept the smallest spark of hope in him alive.

He noticed a dead Jedi Knight nearby, still wearing the Jedi cloak. He bit his lower lip and decided that he would need the help of the higher Jedi to locate the base of operations, and so he removed the cloak from the dead body.

"Rest in peace," he murmured, as though an offering in exchange for the cloak. He put it on and raised the hood, so that his face could not be seen.

"Jedi!" a familiar voice shouted behind him. "Follow on. We have found the base of the Mandalorians!" Revan turned around to realize that it was Kavar talking to him. He nodded, and trailed after Kavar.

Soon, they reached a more chaotic area of Coruscant, where there were Mandalorians almost everywhere, fighting the surrounding Jedi.

"I need you to get into the base of operations while we distract the Mandalorians," Kavar told him. "Can you do that?"

Revan nodded again, and quickly advanced towards the entrance of the base. The Mandalorians, he discovered, had taken over the Senate Building. He slipped in quite easily, and he found himself facing not one but five Mandalorian guards. They raised their blaster rifles and fired at Revan, who had ducked away into the shadows for cover. He activated his father's lightsaber and leaped at them, slicing their heads off neatly one by one. He searched the bodies and found a comlink and a holocron, which he activated and read its contents. There was no trace of any entry regarding Bastila or any other prisoner for that matter. Revan concluded that these were merely the lower ranked Mandalorians, and he continued on.

Suddenly, there was a transmission coming in from his comlink.

"The prisoner's causing us some trouble, get down here!" growled a Mandalorian through the device. "Get to the highest floor now."

"Roger," Revan said, his voice low and gruff enough to convince them that he was one of them. He entered the elevator and waited as its doors closed shut, bringing him higher and higher up the Senate building. His mind whirled as he thought about what those beasts were doing to Bastila, how they would be torturing her and hurting her. A wave of anger rippled through Revan as his grip on his father's lightsaber tightened, and the doors slid open.

"A Jedi?" asked the Mandalorian, holding the comlink. "You killed the men downstairs?"

"Obviously," Revan growled.

"And you got past the battle on the ground?"

"Yes," Revan hissed, getting impatient. "Where is your prisoner, Mandalorian? I have come here to retrieve her."

"A suicide mission," the Mandalorian said. He raised his rifle, and his comrades around him did the same. Revan lifted his lightsaber started deflecting the blaster shots as he circled the room and attacked each Mandalorian carefully and decisively. When he was left with the last Mandalorian that had contacted him previously, he used the Force to pull the rifle away from him.

"Tell me," Revan said darkly, "Where is your prisoner?"

The Mandalorian chuckled. "The fight here may be won, but the Mandalorians won't ever give up. Remember the name, Revan. Canderous Ordo." With that, the Mandalorian backed away into the elevator and escaped. There was a soft hum and Revan turned around. Bastila lay on the floor unconscious and wounded. _The Mandalorians were smart to have made her invisible… Canderous must have been too cautious._

He knelt down and carried her to the nearest chair and held her hand. "Bastila," he said quietly. "Wake up." He could feel the Force flow through his palm and into her as a warm sensation rippled throughout his body. Revan realized, at that moment, that he was healing her with the Force. Slowly, yet surely, her wounds were healing.

At that moment, her eyes cracked open as she took in her surroundings and remembered where she was. "The Mandalorians," she muttered, "We have to defeat them, Master!" Revan could not suppress a smile as she gripped his hand tighter, assuming that he was indeed one of the Jedi Masters. Revan's free hand reached up to his hood and lowered it, revealing his true identity to Bastila.

"Hi," he said softly, feeling his spirits lifting.

Bastila's eyes widened as she reached out to him, feeling his face, as though trying to prove to herself that Revan was real and that he was here. "Hi," she replied, a small smile forming on her lips. Revan could not bear it any longer—he leaned in towards her and kissed Bastila delicately on the lips, determined to never let her run away from him ever again. To his surprise, she returned the kiss and embraced him as he helped her up, a wonderful eternity she would never want to come out of.

Revan was certain she loved him too, but he knew that he couldn't pursue the matter right now. Not when she was in his arms like this. If he could have this small moment, this short period of happiness, he would not mind living the rest of his life as a Jedi, not allowed to love, if he finally knew that Bastila loved him.

"Don't you dare leave me again," he said with a smile, holding her.

"It was… stupid of me to," Bastila agreed. "I'm sorry. I never should have come to Coruscant and left you back on Dantooine."

"You should be," Revan said, his voice growing firmer. "Did you have any idea how much I was suffering… and how much I missed you, Bastila?"

"I, too, missed you," Bastila replied, revealing her true feelings. "I love you, Revan. And it is enough for me to want to be with you forever."

"But you didn't want to break the Jedi Code," Revan murmured, slightly surprised. "I can't let you love me if it means you are going against the principle you have sworn an oath to. Like me."

Bastila seemed touched at his offer, but she didn't care any longer. "Revan, you have changed my life in ways I have never imagined. I have discovered something new, and stronger than the dark side. You pull me away from all the dangers and you protect me from them. Your love prevents me from dying, and that is why I have survived their torture till today. I was waiting for the day I could come back to you. All this time, as they hurt me and taunted me, I was thinking of you. For every single scar they inflicted on me, I thought of you and I forgot the pain. I love you, Revan, and surely you must still love me too," she said, her eyes meeting his.

"I do," Revan said. "But what about the Council…?"

"Let us both keep this secret," Bastila said softly. "Because I would never want to stop you from becoming the great Jedi you were meant to be. And I want to be by your side when you reach the top."

Revan smiled. "Very well," he said. "I'm… I never really expected you to tell me you loved me, Bastila. I thought you'd run away from me again. It was haunting me while I was on Dantooine."

"I am sorry, Revan," Bastila said, remorse in her tone. "But I promise you… I will never leave you ever again."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Star Wars: Sith's War**_

_**Part I: Betrayal**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Revan!" Kavar exclaimed, upon seeing the missing Padawan return. What was even more surprising was that Revan had returned with Bastila Shan, whom the Mandalorians had captured previously. "I did not give any order for you to leave the Temple, so why did you make your own decision at such a crucial time?"

Revan felt abashed at his rashness, but he could not possibly have waited all day for something to pop up about Bastila. If he had waited, she would have been killed by the Mandalorians sooner or later. He glanced at Alek, who merely held a helpless look.

"I'm sorry, Master," he replied smoothly, "But the danger of Bastila was… overwhelming."

Kavar frowned and sighed in exasperation. "Never let your feelings get in the way of your missions, Revan," he told the young Padawan sternly. "Even if it meant jeopardizing the lives of your comrades, you must still accomplish what you have been told to do. Failure is not an option in times like these."

_But I would have lost a life in exchange for meaningless victory, _Revan thought bitterly. Nonetheless, he bowed in apology. "Forgive me," he apologized. "I was too worried to think about anything else but my… friend." He felt Bastila's nervousness arise, and his own as well. But he concealed his emotions properly, and Kavar never gave it another thought.

"It is just as well," Kavar said. "I was beginning to get worried about Bastila. It is, regardless of your disobedience, a good thing that you have rescued her from the Mandalorians. Anyway, they have retreated from Coruscant, but I cannot assume that the Mandalorians will not continue their empty conquests. Rest for the day, Padawans, and I will send Revan and Alek back to Dantooine tomorrow when everything has been resettled around Coruscant."

"Master," Bastila said, stepping forward. "I would like to request that I follow Revan and Alek back to the Enclave on Dantooine."

Kavar seemed surprised. "But why, Bastila?" he asked in dismay. "It was you who requested for the transfer to Coruscant in the first place."

"I know," Bastila admitted. "But I feel that I must return to Dantooine. I cannot… adjust to the life here on Coruscant. Perhaps, when I attain Knighthood… I may wish to return. But for now, I want to remain in Dantooine with my old Masters."

The Jedi Master seemed to think about it for a moment, before nodding in approval. "You will travel back to Dantooine with Revan and Alek tomorrow," he said. "May the Force be with you wherever you wander."

She smiled gratefully and watched Kavar's retreating back quietly. She would miss Coruscant indeed, but nothing could ever stop her from being with Revan now. Alek walked over and grinned.

"I'm Alek," he said, "Pleased to finally meet you, Bastila."

"Likewise," Bastila replied.

"I don't mean to be rude and all… but I really need some rest," Alek said, winking at the both of them. "Revan owes me this much for leaving me stranded here alone with the other fighters." He grinned at Revan and walked off, leaving the two behind.

"It really was my fault," Revan said, when Bastila looked at him curiously. "I left when the Mandalorians attacked and—"

Bastila put her finger on his lips, silencing him. She took his hand and led him out, into the balcony where they could oversee the rest of Coruscant. They embraced each other there, as Bastila rested her head on Revan's shoulder, fitting perfectly. They remained there for a long time, merely listening to each other's breathing, as though it was enough to remind them of their love, their passion for each other.

"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I hadn't met you," Bastila said softly enough, so that Revan could only hear it. "I think I would have become a droid."

"What an interesting way to put it," Revan teased. "If I hadn't met you, I would have never survived on my own. I would never have found such a beautiful woman like you."

"So you're saying love is only when it is beautiful, Revan?" Bastila asked, merely jesting.

Revan seemed surprised at her statement, but merely shook his head. "No, Bastila," Revan replied, "But it is the truth that you are." Silence fell upon them again as they watched the sunset together in bliss, enjoying each other's company. Revan could feel her every emotion now, and he could know what she was thinking just by looking at her. He knew this wasn't like any other form of love—it was most certainly not misunderstood, nor misinterpreted, but true and deep.

"Is this real, Bastila?" Revan asked, feeling foolish for bringing the question up. "I feel like I am thrown into a new world where I face conflicts everywhere… and so many choices I have to make. And yet, through everything else, I have found you."

"Sometimes I wake up thinking that yesterday was a dream," Bastila said. "But this is as real as anything else here."

"And we love each other, despite the Code," Revan pointed out. "How could we both live in such joy and happiness in each second when we are breaking the rules one by one?"

Bastila sighed. "I don't know, Revan. I'm just so afraid of them finding out," she said. "I never want to implicate you into anything because of me."

"They won't find out," Revan promised her. "We just have to be careful."

"But even if they do one day… know that my love for you will never die."

"I trust in your words, Bastila, as you trust in my feelings for you," Revan murmured, pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Mandalore the Ultimate strode into the dark chamber, and set down his weapon. He looked around in the darkness, waiting for any sign of movement. He was getting more and more impatient by the second, and he was beginning to doubt the promise to meet made by the mysterious Sith Lord he encountered just not too long ago. Mandalore was on a major raid to the planet of Althir on the Outer Rim Territories, and there, he and his men had been stopped by a dark figure. He had remembered very clearly what that Sith Lord had said to them that night.

"Conquering this useless planet is not enough," hissed the Sith. "Not for the Mandalorians, that is."

"What do you suggest, Sith?" Mandalore had asked. "Don't bother us, or you'll suffer the same fate as these Althir defenders."

"Fight a much more worthy enemy, one that would give you great honor in defeating," the Sith had urged them. "No more will you have to attack small and meaningless systems to gain your… _honor_."

"What are you suggesting?" Mandalore had probed, feeling his curiosity getting the better of him.

The Sith folded its arms—that was what Mandalore had called it, for he had not known whether it was a man or a woman—and nodded its head. "The Republic is weaker than it seems, Mandalore. You would be wise to attack them soon, and conquer the Republic, rather than let them gain more power and ultimately, take over the galaxy."

"You're just using us," Cassus Fett had retorted. "You Sith will only use us for your own gain! Once we defeat the Republic and take over, _you _Sith will then step into our places."

"Do not be a fool any further, Mandalore," the Sith had said, ignoring Fett completely. "Heed my advice, and meet me on ruins of Korriban. There, we can work together to defeat the Republic."

Mandalore had immediately been tempted to accept the Sith's offer, but Fett had strongly advised him against it, although the latter himself had admitted that it was a worthy battle to seek out. Ultimately, Mandalore decided to find the Sith on the ruins of Korriban, and here he stood, before darkness, waiting.

"You have arrived," the dark, familiar voice echoed. "I was beginning to lose faith in you, Mandalore."

"No matter," Mandalore growled. "I am here because I have made a decision to accept your offer, Sith."

"Very well," the Sith said, evidently pleased. "I have heard of your futile attempts to ravage Coruscant all by yourselves." There was mockery in the Sith's tone, which made Mandalore feel extremely irritable and displeased with the way it was treating him. "But with me along for the ride, I can assure you that the Republic will fall."

"I'm more interested in _how _we'll be doing that," Mandalore said.

"The only thing that stops us in our path is the Jedi," the Sith said, now circling Mandalore. "I have heard of their brave efforts to drive one of your battalions off the planet of Coruscant. Your commanding officer must have been very much ashamed of himself."

Mandalore folded his arms. "Canderous is skilled enough to know when not to jeopardize the Mandalorian army. Even if we do fight for honor till death, we are most definitely not brainless," Mandalore said, defending Canderous.

"Most impressive, Mandalore," the Sith taunted. "But that was necessary. I would not have approved of helping an army that lacks in men…"

Mandalore said nothing, wishing that the Sith would get to their goal at hand instead of mocking his army. "This time however, Mandalore," the Sith said again, his voice much more serious, "We will crush the Jedi Temple on Coruscant with a mighty fist!"

* * *

Days after their return to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, Revan and Bastila had made it a promise to each other to see each other only after training hours in order to prevent any of the Masters from seeing them together too often, hence, causing suspicion. They were out at the courtyard again, that place having become a favorite spot for the both of them.

"What would you do if the Council found out about us?" Bastila asked, entwining her fingers in his.

Revan shook his head. "I'm not so sure, Bastila," he said. "They obviously would not let us remain as Jedi anymore, that's for sure. But if you ask for my most honest opinion, I would take you away, somewhere else. Away from the fighting… and it would just be me and you."

"Like your father?" Bastila said, feeling ecstatic at the thought of living with her love forever, not having to have any more rules restricting them from each other.

"Yes," Revan said. "Very much like my father and mother." He clutched her hand tightly.

"They must have been very happy together," Bastila said.

"I'm sure they were, Bastila," Revan agreed. "One day, we will achieve the happiness my parents had. I promise you that."

Bastila caught his gaze and smiled, looking away shyly. She had still not gotten used to the fact that she was in love with Revan, and he was in love with her. In the past, he would have made her feel murderous and extremely angry, but now, with him here, she felt as though she was in love with someone very, very different from the old Revan. It almost felt as though she was in love with a stranger, and it made her feel as though she did not know him enough. But the special thing about what they had, she knew, was that they found their significant other, their pillar of strength, and that was enough for Bastila.

Revan gently turned her head back to face him. "My, my, Bastila," he said softly. "I have never seen _you _this nervous." Before Bastila could protest, he cupped her chin and kissed her, leaving her breathless as she went limp in his arms. She leaned against him, still reluctant to break the kiss, and snaked her arms around his neck. Everything in the world she could throw away, if she could only be with Revan like this forever without having the feeling of guilt of going against the Jedi Code, against her Jedi Masters. She broke away suddenly, her heart pounding.

"What is it?" Revan asked.

"Not here," Bastila said, feeling downcast.

"Why not?" Revan said, caressing her face. "Are you afraid they'll find out?"

"I'm afraid for you and me," Bastila said. "What if they find out and separate us forever? I could never bear it."

Revan shook his head and sighed. "You silly girl," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead. "I would never let them separate us. Never."

"I love you," Bastila said, not knowing what else to say. She believed in his words, and hoped that she would never have to be separated from Revan ever again. If she did, she would not know how to live anymore. Revan, she realized, had become her entire life and her only reason to live.

_(Thank you for the first two reviews!)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Star Wars: Sith's War**_

_**Part I: Betrayal**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_(Note: Timeskip. I am not sure if I would want to continue on the exact same path that KotOR 1 had, but rest assured that the same villains will reappear as from the game. However, I am still considering about the whole 'follow the game' plot. Seems a bit boring, and this _is _an AU, after all. Whatever the decision, do try your best to enjoy this story.)_

Turning nineteen was, Revan discovered, probably the best day he ever had on his life on the Jedi Enclave. Master Dorak had given him his _mother's _holocron, much to Revan's delight, and had told him that his mother had left the holocron there, probably as an apology to all the Jedi she had let down in the past for leaving with his father, especially Master Vandar. It would serve as a good gift, Dorak had suggested, because Revan had not known his mother very well, and this may be the way to start getting to know her and what she was truly like.

Master Vrook, shockingly enough, had given Revan an apology for treating him with a slightly hostile attitude in the past. He had nothing to give him, Vrook had said, but he believed a heartfelt apology would make up for everything else he had misunderstood Revan about.

Master Vandar had given Revan a special lightsaber crystal he had found in the crystal cave located in the Dantooine plains, and had advised Revan to attempt a few visits there once he felt that he was strong enough. And, as the only few Masters Revan knew here, Zhar, Dorak, Vandar and Vrook had allowed him and Bastila to take their Knighthood trials because of their bravery even as Padawan despite the severe danger they had gotten into, which was more than enough for Revan.

Kreia had merely wished him a happy birthday, but Revan could not ask for more—Kreia had kept his secret about his relationship with Bastila, and over the period of time he had been training under her, he had begun to trust her even more and she had given him so much knowledge of everything related to the Jedi that Revan had become a much more learned Jedi, and he thanked her for her patience and kindness. After all the happiness in the afternoon, evening soon came. Revan made his way out to the courtyard, and met Bastila there. Upon seeing him, she ran straight into his arms and embraced him lovingly.

"Happy birthday," she murmured into his ear. She kissed him lightly and led him deeper into the golden plains of Dantooine. "I am happy for you, Revan. You and I both are now able to become Jedi Knights, and so many good things have happened ever since the Mandalorians ceased their attacks on all the Outer Rim Territories and the Republic space. I can only see a great future ahead of us, my love."

Revan smiled, feeling the great ecstasy within him. Many months ago, the Mandalorians had suddenly stopped attacking, as though it was a sign of surrender to the battles they keep stirring up around the galaxy, and the Jedi finally felt a sense of peace. He and Bastila have also gotten considerably closer through that time, and no longer did they have to worry about the Council finding out about their secret relationship. Dorak and the other Masters were constantly sent out to restore peace to the ruined planets that were a result of the ruthless Mandalorians' acts, and their constant absence brought a sense of freedom to both Bastila and Revan.

"I'm truly relieved that the Mandalorians have stopped fighting," Revan said. "Now we won't have to go on other missions like we did the last time. Being apart from you was almost like torture."

"Yes," agreed Bastila. "I do not know what could possibly ruin this period of peace now. All we need to do is live, Revan. There will be no more fights, and no more innocent lives will be lost. This seems too good to be true."

"I know. But this was what I have always dreamed of, Bastila. Being with you, and becoming a Jedi Knight. Years ago I would never have dreamed or wanted to become a Jedi, and now, here I stand with you. But I fear for the worst," Revan admitted. "What if another threat comes along, and we have to take up our sabers again to fight?"

"We don't need to worry about anything now, Revan," Bastila assured him. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. This is supposed to be a happy moment, Revan. I won't allow you to worry about the things that are to come."

"You sound like Master Vandar," Revan said. "Wise… and undeniably _old_." Bastila shot him an outraged look and slapped him hard on his shoulder, but her anger was short-lived. She giggled and continued hitting him playfully on his chest. Revan smirked and caught hold of both her hands.

"How wonderful," Revan continued teasing, "You are now as strong as Master Vandar!"

"Stop your teasing, Revan," demanded Bastila.

"But you like it." He laughed uncontrollably when he saw the look of shock plastered onto Bastila's face, and clutched at his stomach. Tears formed in his eyes, causing him to never see Bastila walking towards him slowly. He suddenly felt a few sharp blows to his chest again as he wiped away his tears and smiled at her as she tried to _hurt _him—that is, if that _was _what she was attempting to do; Revan could barely feel the pain—and pulled her into his arms again.

"How I love you, Bastila," Revan whispered into her ear, sending sparks of electricity everywhere. "No one else could ever take my eyes off you."

"Unless it was a Sith," Bastila joked, smiling mischievously.

Revan shook his head. "Not even a _Sith_," he promised.

"Oh really?" challenged Bastila. "I'd like to see that day, Revan. Promise me that."

"Of course I wouldn't stop looking at you," Revan said. "I would be making sure you wouldn't get killed by that Sith."

Bastila felt her heart skip a beat. "You are so foolish," she said. "Truly, you are. Stupid and foolish."

"Stupid for you," he replied. Kissing her gently on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist, finding that bliss he always managed to experience when he felt her closer to him than ever.

* * *

"_That's _your plan? You want the Mandalorians to _join _the Republic and betray them from the inside?" Mandalore the Ultimate was, this time, _genuinely _surprised at the Sith's scheme. Never had he considered doing this for any of his raids or attacks on the planets—he simply found that far too dishonorable to execute. "They will not fall for our tricks, Sith. And it is a most dishonorable thing to do, to lie our way into victory. If you don't happen to know, Sith, we Mandalorians fight for the honor and victory."

"Do not be senseless, Mandalore," the Sith hissed angrily. "The time for victory is near. I assure you, you will gain much more honor than you would expect once the real battle ensues. The undercover job is just to take the Republic by surprise, no more. If you wish to fight the greatest battle of your life, you _will _follow my orders."

Mandalore paced up and down, evidently having an internal struggle with himself. _The Sith said it would not be just victory after we lie our way in… but it is not the tradition of the Mandalorians! And yet, I am so tempted to oblige to his plan. Cassus and the others would not take this very well, but I believe I can see a strong point in the Sith's plan. _

He stopped, and then turned to the Sith, who merely held an expectant look on its face.

After a few more moments of deliberation, Mandalore finally gave in.

"All right," he said, giving in. "We'll do this according to your plan."

"Excellent." There was satisfaction in the Sith's voice as it approached Mandalore, about to step out of the shadows for the first time. "And I'm sure have not been formally introduced, Mandalore," it said, stepping into the light. "I am Darth Sion, Lord of the Sith."

Mandalore was not surprised to see that it was indeed a male—he had never come across or heard about a female Sith Lord before, and it certainly would never be true—and merely nodded in acknowledgment.

"I also want to introduce you to a friend of mine," Sion said, gesturing to the shadows.

Mandalore merely scoffed. "I didn't know the Sith Lords were capable of having _friends_," he said. "But one more pair of arms is as good as it's going to get."

"Darth Nihilus," Sion said, as a masked Sith stepped out. "I am sure he would be of great help in the assault of Coruscant, Mandalore."

Nihilus said nothing, but merely observed Mandalore silently, scrutinizing the Mandalorian leader. _How is he the strongest of all Mandalorians? I sense too much of a headstrong person rather than one who thinks, _Nihilus thought, sharing them with Sion.

_In time, he will fall. And then, we will be able to reign over the galaxy, _Sion said. _It is only a matter of time before he realizes we had planned to betray him, but that time will be too late._

"And now, we assign the people to carry out this devious plan's first step," Sion said. "Who do you suggest, Mandalore?"

"I'll send in a battalion of Mandalorians, along with Cassus Fett and Canderous Ordo. I'm sure they'll be up to the job," Mandalore said. "And rest assured, Canderous will not disappoint any of you this time."

Sion nodded approvingly. "Very well. Once the Republic has accepted your allegiance, return here—when you do, the Mandalorian Wars would have begun," he instructed Mandalore.

Mandalore left, leaving the two Sith to themselves. "And if he fails?" hissed Nihilus.

Sion narrowed his eyes. "We do what is most wise," he replied darkly. "If the chance arises, we strike. But if not… we look out for another chance to ruin the Republic."

"So you are saying we might retreat?" Nihilus said, disbelieving.

"We are wiser than the reckless Mandalorians," Sion pointed out. "It won't be long before we succeed."

Mandalore boarded the ship, only to be met by Cassus Fett and Canderous. "How did it go?" Fett asked impatiently. Mandalore then proceeded to tell them about Darth Sion's plan and the new Darth that had just been revealed to him.

"That's outrageous," Canderous growled. "They expect us to cheat our way to victory?"

"But it won't be entirely so," Mandalore countered. "Our real battle will begin, Canderous, I promise you that. For now, we must rest. Tomorrow, we begin our conquest for the Republic."

"I'm just wary about Coruscant at the moment," Canderous said. "This Jedi named Revan fought through our ranks with no sweat. I'm beginning to wonder if he's a Mandalorian himself."

"Nonsense," Mandalore said, brushing it off. "With our overwhelming number and two Sith Lords, no Revan or any other Jedi Master would be able to stand a chance."

Canderous nodded. "Somehow I feel much better," he said. "Will the Republic accept us in, Mandalore?"

"I'm sure they will," Mandalore said. "The Republic may be powerful, but they are also naïve when it comes to certain issues. When presented with more men and power, the Republic would surely not resist the temptation."

Fett smiled. "The fools they are," he commented dryly.

"This will be our greatest battle yet, men," Mandalore announced. "When we succeed, we would have conquered Republic space! We would have won over the entire galaxy!"

* * *

"I sense a disturbance in the Force," Vandar admitted suddenly, halfway through a Council meeting.

Dorak looked worried. "I sensed it too. A great one," he said, glancing at all the other Jedi Masters. Several more agreed, including Zhar and Vrook.

"Could it be the Mandalorians?" suggested Zhar. "I had a feeling that it is something that has got to do with them."

"It may be," Vandar said broodingly. "But we should not speculate too much on this. In time, the disturbance may cease to exist, or a new threat may present itself."

"Troubling," Dorak mumbled. "I may need time to meditate on this. Please, excuse me Masters." He walked out soon after, and the meeting had returned to its original topic.

"Making Revan and Bastila Knights at their age may be too quick a decision," a Master said. "Surely you are not adamant about this decision, Master Vandar?"

"I am confident that Revan and Bastila would make a fine addition to the Knights," Vandar said defensively. "They are skilled, and I believe that it is a good time to increase the number of Jedi in case a new danger reveals itself. Rather than reckless or too quick, I would like to presume that this is a precaution. We cannot afford to lose another battle, not with the recent Mandalorian attacks on Coruscant a few months ago."

"And this is the best move, putting more Padawans into the ranks of the Knights?" another asked.

Vandar nodded. "Grave times will arise soon," he said. "We must be ready."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Star Wars: Sith's War**_

_**Part I: Betrayal**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Carth Onasi looked out the window over Coruscant, observing all the construction redone to all the destroyed buildings when the Mandalorians were here. He did not know why the Mandalorians would just leave halfway through their battle—was it because there was an overwhelming number of Jedi killing their ranks too fast?—as though they disappeared into thin air. No doubt, he was relieved about their retreat, but something worried him. If he knew the Mandalorians enough, he knew that they would not simply _retreat_, no—they seek honor in battles and would fight to the death, but this time, they are more decisive and careful, going against the very rule they have forged for themselves.

"Commander Onasi," his aide said, walking in. "An army of Mandalorians stand outside."

Carth turned around, shocked. "What for? Are they going to attack?" he asked, feeling panic.

His aide shook her head. "They claim to want to swear allegiance to the Republic," she told him. "They are speaking with the Senators now, as we speak."

Carth could barely believe his ears. The _Mandalorians _who attacked Coruscant actually want to swear allegiance to the Republic? No, he could never believe it to be true. He could not trust those Mandalorians enough, and he hoped the Senators would not accept them into the Republic. All his life, he had never heard or seen a Mandalorian trick or lie his way into anything, and this was most certainly the first time, if they really did have a plan up their sleeves. Standing it no longer, Carth grabbed his blaster pistols and attached them to his belt, and made his way down to the ground level. True to his aide's words, a whole battalion of Mandalorians stand at attention outside, in front of the Senators and two particular Mandalorians, who were most likely their leaders.

"What makes you so sure that we would accept you in?" a Senator asked sternly. "Surely you have realized the magnitude of the damage you caused here."

"We did," said Cassus Fett. "But we decided it would be wise to befriend the enemy rather than attack it. We are of no great power, only ruthlessness. The smart thing for us to do would be to gain allegiance to the Republic."

"You are conquerors," Carth pointed out, stepping into their view. "How could you just want to join us?"

Cassus Fett narrowed his eyes at Carth. "Things change, Commander Onasi," he said evenly. "Mandalore has decided to betray us, and we now seek the shelter of the Republic. Rest assured, we will assist you in helping you defeat Mandalore and the remainder of his army."

"Mandalore betrayed you?" Carth said in disbelief. "That's ridiculous. How could a leader betray his men?"

Fett shook his head. "You don't understand," Fett said. "We got too powerful for Mandalore. We began to get stronger, and he began to feel fear. I am—was—his closest thing to a friend, and yet he could not trust me enough. He fears that I would take him over as Mandalore the Ultimate."

"That's insane," Carth said. "How can you actually expect us to believe you?"

"You either believe us or not," Fett said. "But when Mandalore attacks, you are going to need all the help you can get."

"How do I know you won't betray _us _from the inside?" Carth challenged, refusing to believe that these Mandalorians would actually want to assist the very thing they have been trying to conquer ever since they first attacked.

"We may have attacked Coruscant," Canderous pointed out, "but we fight for honor. Lying is not honest, is it, Onasi?"

"And if we do accept you, how are we going to accommodate you?" Carth said.

"Hold on, Commander Onasi," a Senator said. "I believe, if we are to accept them as one of ours, we could put them up with the Jedi at the Temple."

"What?" Carth exclaimed, in more of a shock than he was previously. "The Jedi will not oblige to this!"

"We'll be the judges of that," said the Senator, evidently convinced of the Mandalorians' intention. "For now, we shall retire and we shall bring this case to the Jedi Council. I'm sorry to say that all of you will have to find a place to hold up."

"We have our ship," Canderous said. "That'll be enough."

"Very well—we will contact you once we have the final decision."

Carth gaped at both parties as they walked off in opposite directions, as though the Senate had not just interacted and made a deal with the Mandalorians, the force that had destroyed most of Coruscant in a fierce battle that had spread over many weeks. _The damn Republic have just got their eyes on the power from the Mandalorians, _Carth thought angrily, _Once those Mandalorians start to betray us, it'll be too late. Talking to the Senate won't do me any good—I will have to talk to the Jedi!_

He did not bother turning back to the Senate building, but instead, made his way slowly to the Jedi Temple.

* * *

"And the sieges on Kashyyyk and Corellia have ceased, so I believe we could send some help to—" Master Vrook was interrupted as Carth Onasi walked into the Council Chamber, looking extremely flustered and most certainly _in trouble_.

"Commander Onasi," Vrook said, quite displeased by the Republic soldier's lack of manners. "How good to see you at a time like this." The sarcasm in his tone was undeniable, and it irritated Carth.

"Master Vrook," he said, "I didn't know you were here on Coruscant."

"I'm here with Dorak and Vandar to restore the peace to the fallen planets, as are these other Masters here," he said. "Now what could possibly be so urgent that you have to burst in here looking like a raving lunatic?"

The corner of Carth's lips twitched. "I'm here to inform the Council that Mandalorians have landed on Coruscant yet again," he said. Murmurs arose, but the Jedi still turned to pay attention to Carth. "This time," he continued, "They are not looking for a fight. They want to swear allegiance to the Republic because they claim that Mandalore the Ultimate, their leader, planned on betraying them for their overwhelming power. I just spoke with them with the Senate, and I'm sad to say that the Senate has intentions of agreeing to their request, and they have suggested putting the Mandalorians here at the Jedi Temple as a permanent base, until, of course, another location has been found."

"This is outrageous!" Vrook exclaimed.

"Certainly the Republic would not be so foolish and hungry for power?" Kavar added, rising to his feet. "We cannot allow the Mandalorians access to the Jedi Temple simply because we have our holobooks and Archives _here_, which meant that if they were planning to betray _us _instead, our information, our knowledge would all be at a great risk!"

"The Senate is planning to bring this matter to the Council soon," Carth said. "They are planning to make the decision for you—even after their so-called discussion."

"What is the Senate thinking?" Dorak said, frowning darkly.

"Of power," Carth said simply. "The Mandalorians told them Mandalore might return to attempt to take over Coruscant again, and they have offered the Republic their help."

"Only a fool would believe it," Atris said.

"We must not let the Republic step over our heads," Lonna Vash said. "Something must be done to stop them."

"Only we can't," Carth said. "Because we've suffered heavy losses the last time the Mandalorians were here, we cannot risk starting another battle with them. Their battalion may be as strong as they said it was, and I don't want to take any more chances of losing good men."

"And what can we do?" Vrook said.

Vandar frowned. "Detect their true intentions," he instructed. "Use the Force to delve into their minds, picking out their hidden secrets they keep within. Until then, we cannot do anything about the Republic's attempt to house them with us."

"If they betray us, we will be taken by surprise," Atris said. "We cannot risk it. The younglings will be most vulnerable."

"I agree," Vandar said. "The Republic will stop at nothing to ensure that even the smallest amount of power is given to them at any cost. It is dangerous."

"Commander Onasi," Vrook said finally, "What do you suggest us do?"

_If I knew I would not have come here in the first place seeking _your _advice, _Carth thought irritably.

"The Council could try to convince the Republic to force the Mandalorians to stay in their ship," he said, after a long moment of deliberation. "The Jedi have too much to risk by putting the enemy in their territory, and the consequences would be terrible if we should fall for their trap—if any."

"I agree," Dorak said. "If they were to attack, it would not be here or anywhere near the Senate building."

"Aye," said Lonna Vash.

"Aye," Kavar said, nodding in agreement.

The rest of the Jedi Masters followed suit, and finally, they had come to a decision. Carth, relieved, bowed in thanks.

"Thank you, Master Jedi," he said, addressing all of them. "I'll retire back to the Senate building to see what I can do about the Senators."

"Very well, Commander Onasi. May the Force be with us all," Vandar said grimly.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

The Jedi Knight trials had gone smoothly as expected. Out of the ten Padawans who entered, only three—Revan, Bastila and Alek—emerged victorious, earning themselves the title of Jedi Knight. Kreia had called him for a meeting soon after, and Revan had arrived at the courtyard on time.

"What is it, Kreia?" Revan asked, approaching his Master.

Kreia turned to him with a satisfied smile on her face. "You have succeeded, Revan," she said proudly. "And I am truly happy for you."

"Thank you," Revan said, sitting down next to her. "Without you, I would never have made it. I thank _you_, Kreia. For everything."

"It is only my duty as a mentor and a friend," Kreia said. "Alas, time has come for us to part as individuals now. You are a Jedi Knight… and that means you have gained independence. Never again will you have to listen to my boring lectures and train for almost every single day. But now that you are alone, I fear for you instead. As you head off to missions on your own or with partners, you will realize that the dark side is revealed to you more than ever, rearing its ugly head in your face. You must not fall to the temptations. You must not let your companions down."

"I won't," Revan assured her. "I will never fall to the dark side."

"But you assume," Kreia said. "Be careful in the future."

Revan nodded. "I will," he promised her. "It's just… I never expected myself to be in this situation here. When my father was alive, I thought I was just destined for a mundane life, one that has no purpose whatsoever. Now I am presented with a future brighter than anything else, and yet, I have to experience it without my father."

"To gain something, you must lose another," Kreia replied wisely. "Be happy for what you have, Revan. But your attachments are dangerous—control your emotions and never fall away into a place where you could never see your loved ones again."

Revan knew she was talking about Bastila. "I know how to handle my feelings," he told her. "We would… help each other."

"I am sure you will," Kreia said smilingly.

"Kreia," Revan said. "There has been something I have been dying to know about. I have searched in the library, the holobooks, but I could never find the answers I want. As I am not a Master, I'm not allowed into the Archives."

"Then ask away," Kreia said.

"How does the dark side exist? How does it turn people into the Sith, when they would have been so good and full of faith in the light just moments before?" Revan asked. "It is a strange and mysterious thing, the power that the dark side possesses… and it makes me want to know even more."

"It is a fairly reasonable question," Kreia said. "Even though Master Vrook would never approve, I feel that you, as a Jedi Knight, would be entitled to such precious knowledge. The dark side is the Force, but a tainted side of it. As it is like the Force, it lives in every single being—even you and I. When someone crosses over to the dark side, the way his Force acts changes within him, thus, changing his heart and his soul. It twists a person into someone completely new, and you find yourself facing a stranger rather than someone you used to know. It is a terrifying thing to behold, I am sure, for the Force—as you have heard—acts in ways which even the greatest of Jedi cannot comprehend well enough. Does that answer your question, Revan?"

He nodded. "I understand," he said. "But if it lives in us, why are we allowed to become Jedi?"

"Because no one is without both sides of the Force," Kreia said. "Even though you may think that some Sith are unable to turn away from their dark side, it is not quite true. Anyone who has been tainted by the dark side is still capable of redemption, no matter how strong he is in the dark side."

"I see," Revan said. "Thank you."

"To be able to satisfy someone's curiosity with one's knowledge is completely satisfying an act," Kreia said. "I hope to continue guiding you, young Revan, as you walk down the path of the Jedi."

"I won't fail you, Kreia," Revan said.

"And Revan, do not forget," Kreia said. "You must never fail Bastila as well."

_(Thank you for the reviews!)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Star Wars: Sith's War**_

_**Part I: Betrayal**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_Revan swung his lightsaber at the masked Sith, attempting to catch his attention and diverting the danger away from Bastila. She, too, had the same idea and constantly attacked the Sith Lord, just as Revan was. The surprising thing was, the Sith Lord could easily parry each of their attacks with incredible speed and yet he seemed to be using minimum effort. Revan's fears soon started to rise as the Sith Lord struck Bastila down. He was about to defend her again when the Sith Lord outstretched his palm and pushed Revan away using the Force._

"_Bastila!" he could hear himself yell, but it was no use. Bastila seemed far too weak to defend herself as the Sith Lord raised his lightsaber, preparing to strike down._

"_NO!" he screamed again, and lunged for the Sith Lord. He knocked him away from Bastila, and wrestled the lightsaber out of his hand, but the Sith Lord used the Force instead to choke Revan, hanging him in midair. _

_Suddenly, Bastila appeared out of nowhere and struck at the Sith Lord, but he swerved away easily, his Force grip still constricting Revan's throat, which seemed to be getting tighter and tighter by the second. Within seconds, Bastila was already suffering the same fate as he was. The red-bladed lightsaber flew into the Sith's hand, shocking Revan and Bastila with his superior mastery of the Force, and watched helplessly as he raised it, preparing to kill the two of them_

_Revan reached his hand out, glancing sideways at Bastila. She reached out too, and they caught each other's hands. He was not afraid now; Revan was prepared to die here if it meant going with Bastila. He never wanted to be spared—if the Sith Lord had some sick and sadistic intention on doing so—and he wanted to die with her, if nothing else._

"_I… love… you," he choked out, tears forming in his eyes now._

_Bastila forced a smile. "I… love… you… too," she rasped back, as the Sith Lord swung the lightsaber. Instead of feeling a blinding pain, Revan felt a loss much more painful than death itself. He felt Bastila leave his side, and become one with the Force. Her hand slipped from his, and he felt his world crash all around him…_

Revan awoke with a start; his eyes wide open with fear, his heart still hammering from the nightmare. He sat up and stared into the darkness, as the images from his dream flashed in his mind constantly, kindling a fear inside him. What if it was not a nightmare, but a vision? Revan wished it wasn't. If he had asked any other Master for advice, they would tell him that his attachment to Bastila had grown too strong, and therefore his mind has begun to play tricks on him. Running his hand through his brown hair, Revan realized that he was trembling with fear for Bastila's safety. _This is stupid, _he told himself, _It was just a dream. Bastila wouldn't just die because of your dream. That's nonsense._

But even as he tried persuading himself out of his fear, he could not calm himself down enough. He went out of his room and crossed the hallway, knocking softly on Bastila's door. He heard the shuffling of feet, and the door slid open.

"Revan," she breathed. "What are you doing up so late?"

Without even answering her, he pulled Bastila into his arms and embraced her, his heart breaking for what he had seen in his dream. "Revan," she whispered in his ear, stroking his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Revan lied. "I just… missed you."

"Even now, you cannot sleep because of me?" Bastila laughed softly. "There must be something, Revan. Don't do this to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't," he replied. "I cannot handle the pain of it. Of what I saw."

"What did you see?" she whispered.

"Death," Revan murmured, holding her tighter. "Your… death."

There was a long moment of silence as the two held each other, not knowing what to say. "Oh Revan," Bastila said. "It was only a dream."

"It felt so real," Revan said. "I felt like I was being killed… truly."

"By whom?"

"A Sith," Revan replied grimly. "I couldn't save you, Bastila. I couldn't. I didn't have the power to."

Bastila was worried from the way had phrased his helplessness to her, and she sensed a great deal of pain and fear within him. She could not tell him straight up to back away from the dark side and his fear, for she knew how deep his love was for her.

All she could do was to stroke his face lovingly and kiss him, and she felt him calm down slowly. _The danger of love, _she thought bitterly, _that was what Master Vandar had warned me about… long ago. But now I cannot be afraid of it—I have already embraced it._

"I love you," he said shakily. "I won't let you die."

"I'm not going to, Revan," she said. "Our love keeps me alive, surely you know that."

"I do," Revan said, suddenly sounding extremely foolish and unsure of himself. "I just… it was just… the dream."

"Don't worry about the dream," Bastila assured him. "It will pass. Soon, you will see that I am right—that I would never let myself die. I could never bear to leave you."

Revan embraced her again. "And I could never bear to lose you," he muttered, making a desperate wish that the dream was never going to come true.

* * *

A few Senators entered the Jedi Council Chamber after their presence was announced, and as they did, they could already feel the negativity the Jedi had toward their intentions. _Carth Onasi must have informed them firsthand… but no matter—we will put the Mandalorians here with them. It is the only wise choice we have left._

"Senators," Master Vandar greeted them. "What brings you to our Temple at this time?"

"I'm sure you know," said the Senator that hailed from Corellia. "And I believe it is safe to say that the Council does not approve of our decision to house the Mandalorians here, am I right?"

"Very," Kavar said. "We cannot allow it. The Mandalorians are our enemies—not our allies. No matter what they say, we can never allow putting our enemies under the same roof as us, and expose them to all our Archives and holobooks."

"Important information?" the Corellian Senator asked. "I'm sure they wouldn't dare to pry into the lives of the Jedi."

"How sure are you, Senator?" Atris said, narrowing her eyes at him.

The Corellian Senator seemed insulted at this, and gave no attention to Atris whatsoever. "The fact of the matter is, they are crucial to ensuring that our Republic does not fall," he said, addressing the entire Council.

"Why doesn't the Supreme Chancellor come to present this request to us?" Lonna Vash asked.

"He is away at the moment, attending to some matters in the Outer Rim," replied the Corellian Senator. "But he has given us the liberty to bring the case before the Jedi."

"We refuse to oblige to such an outrageous request," Vrook said. "The Jedi Temple is not an inn."

"Where do you suggest they put up then?"

Kavar looked outraged. "You mean you have already accepted them as allies of the Republic?"

The Senators all nodded, leaving the Jedi Council in complete shock.

"Where have all your minds gone?" Kavar said. "The Mandalorians cannot be trusted!"

"_We _are the judges of that," said the Senator from Alderaan. "And we know our judgment to be correct."

"How foolish," Atris sneered. "We cannot allow the Mandalorians to set foot in our Temple."

"In fact, I suggest they stay in their ship for the remainder of their days as allies," Dorak suggested.

"What do you mean?" asked the Corellian Senator.

Dorak shook his head and sighed. "They are not allies," he said simply. "We know them better than all of you, who have not fought in the battles alongside us. I would never expect you senators to understand."

"Indeed?" the Corellian Senator said, folding his arms.

Dorak leaned back against his chair. "Indeed," he replied.

"Very well then," said the Corellian. "We shall tell them to make do with their ship."

"That will be all," Vrook announced, leaving the Senators with no choice but to make their own way out.

Once the Senators left, the Jedi Council seemed to have had their mood entirely ruined. The relief and joy over the Mandalorians' retreat and disappearance had been shattered suddenly by the gravest of news, and it worried every single Jedi that sat on the council seats.

"I cannot seem to believe the Republic would fall for such a devious trick," Kavar said, frowning.

"The Republic is not perfect, Master Kavar," Vandar replied, "Although such a decision has shaken my faith in the Republic."

"Indeed," Dorak said, shaking his head. "It is of utmost importance we send some of the Jedi Knights from the Dantooine Enclave over here to help."

"Another war, then?" Lonna Vash said disappointedly. "I was looking forward to restoring everything else to what it once was."

"It is inevitable," Vrook said. "But if we run this last lap of the race, the Mandalorians will be gone for good. It ends on Coruscant."

"Very well," Atris said. "Master Dorak, you may send over as many Knights as you can. Keep in mind that the Mandalorians would perhaps target our other Enclaves as sources of reinforcement for the Jedi."

Dorak stood up. "I shall leave at once. May the Force be with you," he said, before leaving.

"What's the next move? Do we wait for the Knights?" Lonna Vash inquired.

"The wise thing would be to wait indeed," Vandar said. "If any of the members of the Senate or the Mandalorians realize what we are doing, it would cause further complications. I sense a presence among the Mandalorians darker and stronger than them—it seems too dangerous a battle."

"But we must try," Atris said determinedly. "They are stepping onto Republic grounds, and we, as defenders of the peace, will drive them out. We always have."

Vandar nodded grimly. "May the Force be with us all."

* * *

Revan and Bastila spent the rest of their evening outside the Enclave, enjoying the strong winds in the courtyard.

"I'm surprised none of the Masters returned yet," Bastila said, worried.

Revan put his arm around her shoulder and felt her relax and lean against his shoulder. "They have so much to settle," Revan told her. "Besides, many systems need the Jedi's assistance."

"That may be true, but…"

"But what?" asked Revan, frowning.

"Haven't you sensed it yet?" Bastila said softly, almost with fear, "A disturbance in the Force."

Revan's eyebrows furrowed, as his expression turned troubled. "I did," he said darkly, "But I am afraid of it."

"Why?" asked Bastila, stroking his cheek.

Revan hung his head. "I'm afraid it is the Sith I dreamt of," he admitted ashamedly, "I know I shouldn't be thinking about this too much but I just do. No matter how hard I try to think of you, to tell myself that you won't ever die before I do… it just comes back to me somehow. The nightmare is haunting me, plaguing me."

"Don't fear for my life," Bastila whispered, "I'm…"

"You're worth it, Bastila," Revan said, reading her mind. "I know you are. I promise—I won't let danger get to you first."

"I'm also a Jedi," Bastila stated, feeling underestimated. "I really… don't wish to be seen as a weaker person."

Revan looked hurt, and was taken aback. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I never meant it that way."

"It's a problem of mine, Revan," Bastila said, standing up. "I know I may not be the best Jedi Knight like you, but I… I don't want to be protected all the time. I want to be a Jedi for once."

"You _are_," he assured her, reaching for her hand and holding it tightly. "One of the best I've met."

Bastila seemed amused at his attempts to lighten her mood, and sat back down with him. "And you are too," she replied.

"Bastila… if there really is a Sith Lord…"

She put her finger on his lips, silencing him. "I'll always love you, Revan. And that is, as I have probably said a million times before, enough to keep me alive for you."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Star Wars: Sith's War**_

_**Part I: Betrayal**_

_**Chapter 10**_

The very next day, Revan and Bastila were both surprised to find that their presence was being requested at the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. Not only were they summoned, but a number of other Jedi Knights—including Alek—had been summoned as well. The selected Jedi Knights had to gather in the Council Chamber, only to meet Master Dorak.

"Master Dorak," a Jedi Knight said in surprise, "aren't you supposed to be on Coruscant? What's happening?"

"The Mandalorians—or at least, a part of it—have landed on Coruscant, seeking allegiance within the Republic," Dorak explained grimly, "Only the Jedi seem to see through their trick, but the Senate has not. They have allowed the Mandalorians to step into Republic ground and even requested that the Mandalorians set up their base with the Jedi. Seeing as how the Senate is vulnerable to a dangerous betrayal, the High Council on Coruscant has decided to prepare the Jedi for the war ahead."

"A war?" repeated Revan, in disbelief, "The Mandalorians would never dare to do that right in the heart of the Republic!"

Dorak shook his head, grimacing. "They already have. Lying to the foolish Senate was their first step, but I sense that there is a stronger force behind the Mandalorians, making the decision for them. Something is not right, and the High Council is not planning on letting the Mandalorians spread out their invasion to other systems—they are simply too weak."

"Then we will fight them off," Alek offered, raising his fist, "Those Mandalorians won't get their second chance!"

The Jedi Knights all followed suit and raised their fists, holding their lightsabers in the air. "For the Jedi," said one of them.

"More importantly, for the Republic," Dorak said, nodding in acknowledgement.

There was a shuttle scheduled for Coruscant, and it took all the Jedi a while to prepare themselves for what lay ahead. Revan, Bastila and Alek shared a row of seats together, and together they sat in anticipation.

Alek felt excited. He hadn't participated in such a great battle ever since the last attack on Coruscant had sprung, and he was itching to let loose his prowess on the Mandalorian army. Whatever the higher threat Dorak had suspected, he was ready to face it all.

Bastila almost felt the same way Alek did, but at the same time she was worried for the destruction of the state of peace in Coruscant, seeing as how it took the Republic and the Jedi so long just to restore the stability the last time the Mandalorians struck. They were formidable foes, but there was something more to it than met the eye; Dorak had said so, and she had even sensed the great disturbance that Revan had not wanted to speak of. She knew it was his greatest fear—this _something _hidden behind the Mandalorians' decisions had a terrible presence, surrounded by the dark side, and it caused Bastila to worry.

Revan did not feel excited at all. Rather, he felt more fear than he had in months now. The last time he had feared for something was when he had learnt of Bastila's disappearance during the battle of Coruscant. He had feared that she was dead, and as it grew, he began to be afraid of turning to the dark side. His Master's teachings had stayed in his mind the whole time during his search for Bastila, and yet, he could not help feeling that he was walking down the path of the dark side because of his attachment to Bastila. It had been terrifying when he felt his anger and hate for the Mandalorians for what they had done to Bastila, and yet, he could not stop. Now he wondered if he could ever detach himself from the dangerous path of the dark side without having to stop harboring his feelings for Bastila.

He feared the new mysterious threat would reveal itself when they arrived at Coruscant. He feared that it would be the Sith Lord he had dreamt of, murdering Bastila before his very eyes, taking her away from him forever. His determination to save her would become his own destruction, any Master would predict, but Revan hardly cared. No matter how dangerous his love for Bastila was, Revan could not deny it, and nor could Bastila.

Through his training, Revan had realized that a Jedi's life was never safe from danger and harm, no matter which choice he had to take to prevent even the smallest of conflicts. When one door closed, another opened, revealing a new battle, a new adversary—giving no chance for a Jedi to have _true _peace. He found it troublesome and frustrating, but Kreia had reminded him of his choice, and even her own choice for stepping into such a life. It was tiring for Revan, and he often wondered how Alek could be filled with so much zeal and excitement at the very thought of a fight.

"Revan?" Bastila murmured, placing her hand on his.

"Yes, love?" he whispered back, making sure no one heard him. Alek seemed to be too caught up in his thoughts to even realize anyone was speaking to each other.

"I sense your anxiety," Bastila stated, "It worries me."

Revan could not put up a smile to reassure Bastila anymore. "I try to keep my emotions to myself," Revan said, "Most of the time, at least. But I often find that anyone could read me easily, and discover the emotions inside me. Am I wrong to be fearful?"

"No," she answered kindly, "Every Jedi would have come across fear before. It is not wrong, but dangerous for us. The dark side feeds on our fear."

"I know that," Revan said, "I'm just worried I'll be the first to fall."

"You're stronger than many others, Revan," Bastila said.

"Not in battle," Revan corrected her. He shook his head. "The dark side."

Bastila seemed alarmed. "You won't fall to the dark side Revan," she told him, "I know your heart as you know mine. You are strong enough to resist the dark side—you always have been. Every Jedi faces the risk of falling to the dark side, but the Jedi Masters, the ones who have faced countless battles and ordeals, are proof that turning away from the anger and temptation is a reality. Believe in that."

Revan felt the strong urge to just pull her into his arms again—oh, where would he be today without Bastila Shan?—but his eyes alone could thank her wholeheartedly for her devotion and her belief. He smiled and tucked away a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

_You're lucky Alek isn't paying any attention to us, _Bastila said, through the Force.

Revan's smile widened a little. _Indeed? I was beginning to hope that he's as much of a rule-breaker as I._

Bastila seemed to think over this for a moment, before shaking her head. _He loves the Order even more than Vandar does—at least, that's what I can tell from him and his actions. Have you noticed how much time he spends in the library, reading up on all the Jedi histories?_

_Once, I recall him going into the Archives instead of the library, and he got one heck of a scolding from Master Vrook._

The two of them laughed. Alek sat up immediately, alert and looked around.

"What, what happened?" he said frantically, "Did I miss something?"

"No, Squint," Revan said, grinning, "We missed the stop to Coruscant. We're on our way back to Dantooine."

Alek looked horrified. "Are you serious?" he yelled, standing up, "I'm going to go speak to the pilot and—"

"Relax, Alek," Bastila said, "Revan was pulling your leg."

Alek seemed none too pleased. "I would never miss the chance at a battle for the world, Revan," he said grumpily, "I'm sure you know me well enough."

"I do, I do," Revan reassured his best friend, "Now sit down and don't get your knickers in a twist."

* * *

Mandalore stepped back into the ship and headed directly for the conference chamber. The holograms of Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus stood, waiting for his presence. He knew that they would not like what he was about to reveal to them, after what Cassus and Canderous had told him.

"What has the Republic decided?" Sion questioned. There was no doubt a trace of impatience in his tone, but Mandalore had learned to accept that all Sith Lords would always be the most impatient and most insufferable kind of being in the galaxy.

"They fell for it," Mandalore explained, "But Carth Onasi didn't seem too pleased with us and our… intrusion. I sense that he went ahead to tell the Jedi about us, and that's probably the only reason why the Senate hasn't put us alongside the Jedi yet."

Sion seemed irritated at this, and folded his arms with a grim look on his face. Seething, he gestured towards Nihilus. "I will be sending Darth Nihilus to your ranks, Mandalore. The Jedi waste no time in taking action against you, I am sure, and I sense that they have already started preparing for the fight ahead. The time for death or glory is near. Once Darth Nihilus arrives, you must begin the attack. I will be there, but only through Nihilus."

"So you're not fighting with us?" Mandalore demanded, his anger rising, "Are you just using us, Sith, as a gauge as to how powerful the Jedi really are before you come to Coruscant to salvage the battle when you are sure enough that you will win?" He slammed his fist on the table angrily.

Sion narrowed his eyes at Mandalore. "Be careful with your tone, Mandalore," Sion hissed, "You may be the leader of the Mandalorians, but I, as of now, am _your _leader. You have sworn allegiance to the Sith, and I see no reason why you should go back on your word."

"I _never _swore anything to you, Sith!" Mandalore spat, glaring up at the hologram.

Before he could say anything else, he felt his throat constrict; his windpipe being crushed mercilessly by an unknown power. He looked up at Sion, who had a very satisfied look on his face, and felt his anger grow. Nihilus' expression could not be seen, for he was hiding behind the mysterious mask. Only his eyes stared down at Mandalore, as silent as ever and as unreadable as ever. Then, the torture ceased and Mandalore fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

"That is not my true power," Sion said, his tone growing dark, "It is but a taste of how powerful the dark side is. You would do well to not cross the line again, Mandalore." Mandalore slammed the button to end the transmission, and he sat down on the nearest chair. To his outrage, Mandalore realized that Darth Sion had manipulated him and tricked him into becoming his servant, and the rest of the Mandalorian army along with him.

_You are clever, Darth Sion, _he thought angrily, _but you will succeed no further. Mandalore the Ultimate does not fall so easily and you of all people should know that._

Cassus Fett and Canderous Ordo strode in, looking quite surprised. "I thought you were having a conference with the Sith Lords," Fett said, "What happened?"

Mandalore turned to glare at Fett and Canderous, and was sure that they could feel his anger even through his concealed face. "They twisted my words," Mandalore spat, "And now they claim us as their servants!"

"That's outrageous," Canderous said, "They can't simply think that they can just take the Mandalorians as their own now!"

"But they already have," Mandalore growled, "Which is why I plan to kill off Sion's partner once he gets here, leaving him alone to face the Jedi and the Mandalorians amidst the struggle."

"How do we possibly kill a Sith Lord?" Cassus Fett asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Mandalore chuckled. "That is where we give Sion a taste of his own medicine," he said, standing up, "He has manipulated his enemy's enemy… and now, we shall do the same. From now on, the Sith are no longer our ally—they are now our enemy!"

"The Jedi don't listen to us, remember?" Canderous pointed out, "What makes you think they'll kill Nihilus for us?"

"The heat of the battle will be too great, with Nihilus fighting among us. The Jedi will want him dead first once they realize he's here," Mandalore said, "So, I will make him the one who starts the battle, and send him off to the Temple with a small part of the men we have here. Once the Jedi overwhelm him, we can take control of this planet easily and crush Sion!"

"And after Coruscant?" asked Fett, "What happens then?"

Mandalore took a step forward, brimming with determination. "We take over Republic space—no one will ever look down upon the Mandalorians as beasts without honor ever again!"

* * *

"I sense the Mandalorians seek to betray us," Nihilus warned, "Is it safe to go along with them?"

Sion made no movement of any sort, indicating his answer. "They, being the foolish ones, cannot possibly find a way to finish us off," he answered, "All they look for is glory and honor in battle, and the battle in Coruscant will surely consume them fully. From there, you can begin to kill the Jedi—they will be too confused as to what is happening. Mandalorians and the Sith? They have never heard of such a thing. But beware of Vandar—he is truly the most formidable opponent a Sith could live to face."

"And what of you?" Nihilus questioned, "Mandalore had his point, no matter how much you may dislike it."

"I will follow on," Sion said, "Telling Mandalore seemed irrelevant. When the High Council retaliates, I will take control of the battle. They have underestimated me for a long time, and they will do so no further."

"At last," Nihilus whispered, "Revenge."

"We have waited far too long," Sion agreed, "Now the Jedi shall fall for the harm they have caused upon us and our apprentices."


End file.
